A Blue Eyed Girl
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: She caught his eye. Her blue eyes shone in the crowd. All he was expecting was a girl to hang out with at the fair. He never expected to turn into a vampire from it all.
1. A Blue Eyed Girl

Joe Jonas danced around backstage. The crowd was amazing that night. He was excited that Bamboozle was back in town and we were performing again. Bamboozle was his favorite event. The bands were allowed to ride the rides and meet their fans. It wasn't as strict as the other tours. Much better. Joe felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his older brother standing there.

"Joe. We're gonna go on the rides. You wanna come?" Kevin asked. Joe shook his head and pushed back his hair.

"Um… no. I'm going to walk around. You guys go on." The truth was that he wanted to find a girl. Normally, there were tons of girls who loved and adored him. Tonight was no different. But, he wanted to find a girl who didn't know him.

Joe walked around the grass. The dark sky above him was shining with stars. He always loved starry nights. May was usually the best time for night concerts. Especially outside. It was towards the end of spring, so it was still cool. Joe loved this time.

He searched the crowds. None of the girls stood out. Until he spotted her.

He stepped closer to the girl who stood near the trees. She was quiet and alone. Her shoulder length, light blonde hair was curly and beautiful. It was layered so the bottom was thin. Her skin was a white shade that shone in the moonlight. It as pale and without imperfections and it stood out with her black dress. Her dress looked Victorian, but made to look more ghost like and gothic. Joe quickly remembered what they called it. Lolita. It was a Japanese fad. American gothic girls usually used it to look like vampires.

Joe's eyes darted up and down her, then rested at her face. Her red lips were even and kissable. But, what stood out to Joe were her eyes. They were a pale shade of bright blue that were haunting. The periwinkle color intrigued him. And, they drew him towards her. He walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi." He said in a kind voice. The girl smiled softly. She looked at him with her blue eyes. He couldn't move his eyes from them sans blinking.

"Hello." She said. Her voice was soft and sweet. Like he imagined it, maybe better.

"I'm Joe."

"I'm Lilly." The girl said. She smiled again and took his hand. The two teenagers walked into the trees. Lilly took the boy's two hands in hers and smiled at him. She blinked and stared into his eyes, locking him in place. She leaned up to his face, she was much shorter than he was, and laid her lips on his. She kissed him over and over. Joe was filled with adrenaline and he couldn't calm down. She moved her kisses down his neck and he let out a soft moan and a gasp. Joe didn't expect this to happen, but he didn't protest the girl's affection.

Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in his neck and hit paralyzed his entire body. He fell to the ground as he felt two cuts on his neck begin to bleed. Lilly bit into his neck again in the same place and drank the blood that came from the incision. Joe's stunned body wanted to stop her, but he couldn't. He felt a his face flush of blood and became completely cold. Lilly stood up and looked at Joe.

"What…." He choked out. He began to move. Lilly wiped her lips of Joe's blood and smiled at him. She began to step backwards and put her pointer finger to her lips.

"Shuuuush…" She whispered. Lilly disappeared into the dark. Joe was still stunned. He sat up and looked to where she had disappeared. There was no one there. He stood up and felt his neck. Two small cuts lay on the lower side of it. The sticky, red blood leaked onto his fingers and looked at it. He wiped it off on the bottom of his shirt and walked out of the trees, stumbling a little. The bright lights of the rides made him uncomfortable. They felt to bright for him. He suddenly heard a voice calling his name.

"JOE!" It was his brother's voice. Joe turned to see a fuzzy version of Kevin and Nick. "Joe? Are you ok?" Nick asked. Joe's two brothers came into view.

"Um…" Joe started. "I'm really tired. I want to go home." Kevin and Nick nodded and the three brothers walked out of the groups of people.

Joe glanced back into the trees, only to see them completely empty.

Nick caught Joe's glance. "Joe? What's wrong?" Joe looked to his brothers.

"What?…. Um… nothing. I'm fine." Joe muttered as he turned back and continued on towards the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N So I put it up. I'm very happy with how its turning out. I honestly just love vampires, so this will be fun. hope you guys like it, and... yup. love ya, livi**


	2. A Brown Haired Boy

2.

Lilly walked into the dark mansion and climbed the stairs quietly, holding her shoes. The mahogany stairs were light on her feet and she could easily creep up them without making lot of noise. She ran towards her bedroom as quickly as she could.

"Lillian. Your late." A man's voice said from behind her. She winced and turned to look at the 20 some looking man who stood there.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Where were you?" He asked. Lilly shrugged and sighed.

"I went to a concert. Its this carnival thing. I haven't seen anybody live in forever."

"You didn't feed… did you?" She sighed and nodded. The man pushed back his hair and sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry. I was so hungry. I couldn't help myself."

"You can't do this anymore, Lilly." He said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I am. It won't happen again." She said as she pointed her feet inward.

"That's what you said last time." He said. She sighed.

"I know. I mean it this time, though. Please, Alexander. Just let me go to bed." Alexander nodded and stepped closer to her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"OK. But next time, Amelia finds out."

"Thank you so much!" He kissed the top of her head and they hugged.

"Good night, little sister." He whispered. She nodded and ran down the hall towards her room. She opened the door and walked inside. The lights were still on and her roommate sat in bed reading.

These girls were two of the nine minors of the coven. There were five girls and four boys among them. They had all been turned at early ages, so they were mostly kept inside the coven for safety. Miley and Lilly were the eldest girls, both 15. The other girls, Melina at 12, Addie was 9 and Charlotte was 8 shared bigger room down the hall. The four boys shared two rooms. Jackson was the oldest of all of the minors at 17. Oliver, who was 15, and him shared room. There were two other boys, Andrew and Samuel who were both 12.

"Late night?" Miley asked. Lilly giggled and nodded. She walked across the hardwood floor and placed her shoes down on the twin sized bed against the wall.

"I guess." Lilly said. She pulled off her dress and put on a t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Spill." Miley said as Lilly sat down on her bed. Lilly smiled devilishly.

"Spill what? I don't know what your talking about." Lilly put her feet under the covers and pulled them to her waist.

"Lilly. Don't even. How was it… you know… out there?" Lilly smiled.

They usually weren't allowed out of the coven with out a elder or a dealer, which made those who turned long ago restless and rebellious. That's what happened to Lilly. Lilly was turned by Alexander centuries ago. She was dying from the black plague and he felt it was the only way to save his sister. With permission of the elders, Alexander turned Lilly, and in some ways saved her life.

"It was… amazing. I haven't been to a concert in… god… decades." She said. Miley lat out a laugh and nodded. "Oh my god. And I met this amazing boy." Lilly stated. Miley raised her eyebrows.

"Met?"

"Well… no. I technically I just kind of used him. But… he was adorable." Lilly said sighing.

"You bit him?" Lilly nodded softly. "Oh my god… how was it?"

"Oh… man. Ever since Viktor banned hunting, I've been dying for it. Trust me. It was well worth the wait. It tasted so fresh… so…ah…" She said smiling, her top two pointed canines showing.

"Lucky. I've never even had a chance to hunt. Is it fun?" Miley was turned mere decades ago, close to 50 years. She was much younger than Lilly was.

"So much. If only the elders weren't such jerks and had to ban it. Its such a adrenaline rush though. Especially with boys. I mostly lure them in, you know… sensual like and such. Kissing, then kisses on the neck then, just bite. it's a great strategy. Most women did it back in the day." Lilly said. Miley sighed.

"Oh…. God your so lucky."

"Trust me, Miles. Its not that great. It starts to suck after the first hundred years or so. (No pun intended)" The two girls let out giggles.

"Yeah. But still."

"Yeah." Lilly shrugged and stood up. She walked over to Miley. "We should go to bed." She glanced at what Miley was reading. A teen magazine with three brown haired boys on the cover. One that looked incredibly familiar to Lilly. She grabbed the magazine and looked to Miley. "Wait… who is this?" She asked pointing to the one in the middle.

"Joe Jonas. He's the lead singer of the Jonas Brothers. They are so amazing." She said. Lilly looked back to it, and froze, dropping the magazine on to the floor. "What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"I…. He was…." She stuttered. "I bit him tonight!" Lilly spat out. Miley's jaw dropped.

"You had better be kidding." Miley said.


	3. That Feeling Won't Go Away

_hi there._

_updating some stories_

_ily guys._

_livi _

* * *

Joe was being shaken by his brother, Kevin. His blanket was tightly enclosed over his head, blocking all light.

"Joe." Kevin said. He poked Joe in the shoulder. "JOE!" He said as he shook Joe. Joe swatted Kevin off.

"No. Go away. Five more minutes, mommy." Joe whined.

"Joe, its 4 in the afternoon." Kevin pulled the blanket off of Joe and Joe snapped up. The sun shone in his eyes, and there was a tingling on his skin. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. His view was slurred and fuzzy. A splitting headache sat in his head. It blurred his vision and kept a swaying feeling in his senses. The tingling grew into a burning sensation. Joe noticed the pain and steppped out of the sunlight. Kevin stared at his brother.

"What's wrong with you?" Kevin asked. Joe looked at Kevin, who was standing in the sunlight where Joe used to be. Everytime Joe moved, the headache grew worse.

"Aren't you burning?" He asked rubbing his forehead.

"Your hot? No. Dude, its like… 50 degrees out." Kevin said.

"Fifty?" Joe asked in disbelief. "Really? It hurt…" Joe said dazedly. He sighed and pushed back his fringe out of his eyes and exhaled. His eyesight continued to flush. He rubbed his eyes over and over, but the glare didn't cease. Underneith Joe's skin lay a burning, and bubbling feeling that wasn't decrease, but getting worse by the second.

"_Joe must be crazy" _Kevin thought.

Joe looked up to Kevin

"It hurt? Joe, what are you talking about…" Kevin finally said. Kevin looked up to his brother and noticed the difference. Joe was much paler than last night. He had almost white skin and his eyes stuck out. They were blue? "Joe?" Kevin asked.

"_What is with Joe's face?"_

"What?" Joe replied, wondering what Kevin was implying. After he heard Kevin talking about his face.

"You look… different."

"Different? Different how?" Joe asked.

"Your really pale, and your like…" Kevin glanced around the hotel room and found a mirror. He pulled Joe over to it and Joe gasped.

"What the hell!?!?!?" Joe shouted. He touched his pale face and looked at his currently light blue eyes. "Kevin… what happened to me!?" He asked turning to his brother.

"I… I don't know!" Joe turned to the mirror and pulled open his eyelid. He touched his eyeball and yelped out in pain.

"OUCH!" Joe shouted. Kevin hit Joe in the back of the head, or at least he would have if Joe wasn't jumping up and down in pain.

"Why did you do that?" Kevin asked urgently.

"I wasn't sure if it was real!" Joe said. "ITS NOT LIKE I USUALLY HAVE BLUE EYES!!!!" Joe yelled at his brother. Nick came into the room to see the cause of his brother's screaming.

"What is wrong with you two freaks?" Nick asked. Joe turned to Nick.

"Joe is like… sick or something."

"I feel fine! This shouldn't be happening!!!" Joe yelled, looking back at himself in the mirror.

"Whats wrong with Joe now?" Nick asked, like it was just his brothers goofing off.

"Joe… looks different." Kevin said in weirded-out voice.

"What?" Nick walked over to Joe and looked to him. Nick gasped. "Joe? You look… different…" Nick said. Nick's eyes glanced to Joe's neck. To the two slits in his neck. "Joe… what happened to you last night?"

"There was this girl… she… she was beautiful. We were kissing…and then she… kind of…" Joe went silent again. It sound insane to say she bit him. Even in his head.

"Joe… what did she do?" There was no use. Joe sighed.

"She… bit me. My body kind of… went numb and I fell. I remember her walking off, then I could walk again. I got up and you guys found me." Joe said in an ashamed tone.

"She bit you?" Joe nodded. "Why would her biting you leave effects like this?"


	4. Somethings Happening To Me

3 and ½

Lilly walked down the hall that morning. She found Alexander's room and knocked on the door. It opened to see Alex standing there.

"Lilly? What's wrong?"

"I made a big mistake. I need your help." Alexander nodded and let Lilly into his room.

Alexander was a death dealer. He would scour the nights looking for victims to collect blood from for the coven and they fought against the enemies of the coven. Werewolves, immortals, humans, even pagans. They were the vampire's defense. Alexander, being a eldest dealer, was a leader and usually held a lot of responsibility with the coven.

"What is it, Lilly." He asked her.

"Last night… when I fed…"

"What is it? Did you kill him?"

"No. I turned him…I think… and… He was in one of the bands." Alex whipped around to look at Lilly.

"He's famous?" Alex yelled. Lilly nodded in grief.

"Yes. I need you to help me get him. Bamboozle is two nights in a row. Its back, and he will be there."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Please, Alex. This is mistake. Just help me get there and get him."

Alex nodded.

"Fine. But you have to explain to him that he's turning into a vampire."

4 Side One

Joe and his brothers walked around the carnival. A rush of voices invaded his mind as soon as they began to walk. Joe found himself glancing around at people, realizing not many were speaking. The voices soon grew louder, and louder until he stopped. He caught a voice that sounded like his brother's. He glanced to Nick.

_I hope Joe is alright. God, I hope he isn't insane. If he was, well… I guess I wouldn't be so surprised_

Joe stopped and looked at Nick.

"You wouldn't be surprised if I was crazy!?!?" Joe shouted at Nick. Nick's eyes darted back and forth.

"What? Joe, I didn't say anything…"

"Yes. You did. You were saying how you hoped I wasn't crazy, but you wouldn't be surprised if I was!" He accused.

"I didn't hear that…" Kevin said.

"But… I heard Nick say it…" Suddenly, Joe backed into someone. He whipped around to see a small girl with curly blonde hair and amazing eyes.

Blue eyes.

It was the blue eyed girl…

4 Side Two

Lilly and Alexander stood in the dark trees. Lilly turned to Alexander and he nodded. She stepped into the light and walked around. Tonight she dressed down. Just a t-shirt and skinny jeans, both in black. She had no time to be flirting around. She was on a mission and she needed to find Joe.

She walked around the rides. Suddenly, she backed into a tallish boy. She whipped around to see someone standing there. Joe. And his brothers.

"Lilly?" Joe yelled. "Oh, thank god I found you. Listen… something's happening to me… I feel terrible…. Like… sick, all the time. And I feel all dry and stuff… and I keep hearing these voices…" he started.

"Look, just come with me and don't talk." Lilly snapped. She quickly grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the trees where her brother waited. Joe stopped.

"No. Tell me now. In front of my brothers." He protested. Lilly ignored his request and sighed. She snapped a hand to the back of Joe's neck and he collapsed, now unconscious. Lilly knelt down to him and laid a hand on his chest. Kevin and Nick looked to Joe's body.

"What did you do to him!?!" Kevin yelled. Lilly smirked at the two.

"Bye, boys." She whispered and disappeared into thin air with Joe's body.


	5. Its All Different Now

Joe blinked. He was in a dark bedroom, the windows covered by long black velvet curtains that would block out all light. He sat up and looked around. He had a terrible headache and felt a hunger in the pit of his stomach. He sighed. "_What happened to me? Where are Kevin and Nick? Where am I?" _Joe thought to himself. He blinked again and the doorknob clicked. The door opened to reveal a small blonde girl. She looked at Joe nervously. He was silent. She edged into the room and stood against the wall. Joe stared at Lilly. Lilly stared back.

"… I'm sorry." Lilly whispered. Joe looked at her surprised.

"What happened to me?" Joe asked.

"Joe, please know… I honestly didn't know you were in one of the bands. I thought that you were just some guy who didn't matter. Hunting technically banned, but I had broken so many rules that night, I didn't care." Lilly stated, her thoughts and voice filled with grief.

"What… are you talking about?" She stared at her toes awkwardly.

"Joe. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For turning you into a vampire." Lilly whispered. Joe froze and felt what little color was in his face disappear. He was silent for a minute or two. "Please say something…" Lilly said.

"What kind of weird prank are you trying to pull?" He asked. Lilly sighed and leaned into the wall. She slid down to the ground and held her knees close to her chin.

"I wish I was joking, Joe." She said grievingly. "I really am sorry." She whispered again. Joe fell silent again.

"Look, some fans just want a autograph…"

"And if you weren't famous you would be dealing with being a blood alone." Lilly snapped. She was getting annoyed from him not believing her.

"Blood?" Joe asked.

"Its lycan slang for vampire."

"What is lycan?"

"Werewolves." Lilly said. Joe shook his head.

"Ok. You are insane. Vampires? Werewolves? What else, Faires?" Joe spat in a annoyed tone.

"Of course not. God, humans are so stupid." Lilly muttered. She really disliked how he was taking it.

"Vampires aren't real." Joe said.

"Whatever you want to call it, I don't care. But it's the truth, and you are one too." She paused. She pointed to his mouth. "Your teeth? Canines, much longer and sharper than before. if you didn't notice. You're also much paler than you were before. it's a side effect of the vampiric virus. As is the blue eyes."

"Wait… so you mean I'm a…."

"Vampire. Night Crawler. Blood. Whatever you choose to call it, we are not human. You said something about voices?"

"Yeah… these voices… in my head. Loads of 'em. They won't go away."

"They'll cease once you've had something to eat."

Lilly stood up. She walked over to the black cabinet against the wall and opened it. Inside was a small refrigerator with large red packets inside. He grabbed one and threw it to him. Joe caught it and started laughing.

"Your kidding, right?" Lilly shook her head as she closed the door of the cabinet. She walked over to the door.

"No. Human food is lethal to us. Drink that, or starve. I don't care either way." Lilly opened the door and stepped outside.

"Lilly, wait…" Lilly turned to him. "What about… my brothers?"

"As far as the world knows, your dead." She said. He gasped.

"But… they saw you…"

"Yes. And if they say to anyone that they saw a vampire kidnap their brother, they will land themselves in a mental institution." She said quietly. She shut the door. Joe looked down at the blood. He sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

5.


	6. She Saved Me, She Killed Me

are you happy, sophie?

i updated.

bleh.

so... this is kinda long.

hoe you like it!!

ily,

livi.

* * *

5:09 am

I was grabbed by someone. I fidgeted and was being pulled out of the room. The person had covered my mouth and grabbed me. He pulled me and I fidgeted until I found myself outside in the grass, far from the mansion, sitting next to someone. I opened my eyes to see Joe sitting there. I sighed and stopped fidgeting. He uncovered my mouth and put it by his side.

"You are the biggest idiot on earth. Do you want us to get killed?!?!" I said.

"I just need to say goodbye to my brothers. Then I will go back to the… coven or whatever it is for as long as you want."

"Joe, you just don't get it. You're a vampire now. Lycans, immortals and humans hunt us. You just fell into a species war that's been going for the past 1000 years."

"What?" He asked. I sighed.

"Joe. We all want to be the dominant species. The humans are right now. Werewolves are largest in number, but vampires are far stronger. Immortals are like… what do you call them… um…" I thought for a second. "Elves. They are the weakest. There are about the same amount as vampires, but not nearly as strong." Joe was dumbstruck by all of the information I had given him. "Joe, its dangerous for anyone to be outside the coven that isn't trained for it. Death dealers are the only ones. Well, and elders but.. that's different."

"Just one night. Please? _You _were alone!"

"Look, Joe. I've been a vampire since way before your great-grandmother was born. I know how to defend myself."

"Please, Lilly." I sighed.

"Fine. But, we have to get back before sunrise."

"Sunrise?"

"Vampires are allergic to sun. You wont be affected by that badly for a few years, but… I can't. I'll burn up on the spot."

"Don't worry. We'll get back in time." He reassured. I nodded. But I didn't believe him.

--

5:23 am

Joe knocked on the door to his brother's hotel room. It was quickly opened by his older brother, who at this point was hardly dressed. I guessed that was usual for humans at this time.

"JOE?" He yelled. Joe nodded and pulled me inside. He quickly closed the curtains in their room and looked around.

"Were is Nick?" Joe asked. Kevin gave Joe a confused look.

"He's asleep. What's wrong?"

"Go wake him up. I have to talk to you both." Joe said urgently. Kevin nodded and went into the other room and came back with Nick.

"Joe! Your back!" Nick said.

"Sit down." Joe said.

"Joe, where have you been? What is she doing here?" Kevin asked pointing to me.

"I'm supposed to be saying good bye." Joe said. Nick and Kevin glanced at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"I don't know with to call it without you guys freaking out, but… I'm not going to be around anymore." He stated.

"What? Joe… what are you talking about? Why are you leaving?" Kevin said. Joe looked to me, wanting help.

"You can tell them. Its ok. They can't tell anyone though." I said to him. He nodded.

"Guys… I'm a vampire." Joe said. Kevin and Nick both burst out laughing. Joe sighed in frustration and sat down.

"Why are you guys laughing at him? Its not his fault, its mine!" I yelled at them. The two looked to me confused.

"Why aren't _you _laughing? Its just a joke." Kevin said. He kept his eyes on me.

"Its not a joke, guys. I really am a blood sucking, night lurking, mother f--," I cut joe off..

"Joe!" I yelled.

"Sorry… But… I really am a vampire." Joe said. Nick and Kevin kept a confused face.

"Wait… what?" Nick said.

"Its true. I didn't know he was famous. I'm really sorry about this." I said.

"Your sorry about turning our brother into a……..?" Kevin asked, like he was analyzing it.

"Yeah."

"So your….a…." Nick said looking at me with a scared look.

"I'm a vampire. Yeah." I said. Nick and Kevin both gulped. I sighed. "Don't worry. I don't know how to kill you." My comment didn't quiet settle them down. "I'm kidding… god,… humans are weird…" I said. Nick and Kevin glanced to each other.

"Your really a…"

"JUST SAY IT! **VAM-PIRE. **He is one TOO!" I yelled, pointing at Joe.

"Fine. Vampire!…. I said it. Happy?" Kevin said.

"Quite." I snapped. Kevin stuck out his tongue at me. I stuck my tongue at him.

"Stop fighting!" Joe yelled. I crossed my arms and turned away from Joe's brothers.

"Hurry up. I have to get back."

"Back to where?" Nick asked.

"Her coven. Its where I'm going. Vampires are allergic to sunlight. Lilly will burn if we don't get back in time." Joe stated. Kevin nodded.

"Fine. What time is it?" Kevin said. Nick looked at his watch and gasped.

"You guys aren't leaving for a while…" Nick said.

"What? Why?" Joe asked.

"Sunrise is supposed to be at 5:45. Its 5: 50." I sighed.

"Oh, crap. Alex is going to kill me…." I said.

"Technically, aren't you already half dead?" Nick asked. I sighed, annoyed by his comment.

"it's a figure of speech. And… yeah. I kind of am, but… seriously. I promised my brother I wouldn't break out anymore. Now, I have to explain to Amelia how I turned a random boy I don't know, and got stuck outside the coven for a day." I said annoyed.

"I'm so sorry that your stupid evil plans aren't working." Kevin spat. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Look, human, you and your species are one of the worst things to ever happen to the earth. Vampires would be dominant already if the Lycans hadn't been so strong in the eighteenth century." I shouted at him.

"Really? Cause your just some pathetic blood suckers who spread your virus around just to ruin peoples lives." Kevin snapped, standing up.

"Oh, please. You pathetic humans are weak. You have to many flaws. Vampire are stronger and better than the rest of you underlings, and we always will be. You'd be lucky if someone wanted to turn you." I snapped back at him.

"THEN WHY ARE WE THE DOMINANT SPECIES?" Kevin yelled. I grabbed his arm and headed for it. I planned to bite him, but Joe pulled me back from Kevin and held me away from him. "I think the homicidal vampire needs to leave!" Kevin shouted at me. Joe looked to Kevin annoyed.

"Kevin, stop that. You know we can't leave until dusk. You two will have to get along."

"He's the jerk."

"You started it!"

"NO! YOU SAID I DID THIS TO JOE ON PURPOSE!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Well, you basically called us the scum of the earth!"

"CAUSE YOU ARE!" I said.

"WELL---"

"Kevin! Lilly! Shut up!" Nick said. "Lilly, you don't need to take out your anger with humans on us. And Kevin… I have no idea why your being so defensive about this."

"Dude, Defend your species!"

"Technically its race." Joe said.

"Species." Kevin said.

"Race. We all were humans at one point. Werewolves, vampires, elves, humans at one point in time, they were all human." Kevin smirked at me.

"Ha!" He said. I stepped foreword to him and threatened him with my teeth. He flinched. I let out a laugh.

"Immature." I muttered.

"I cannot believe a 15 year old is actually threatening me." Kevin said sitting back down. I sat down and looked at him.

"You actually think I'm 15?" I asked. The two boys shrugged.

"How old are you?"

"Vampires are immortal. I'm pretty sure it was around the 1450's."

"1400's?" Nick said in a surprised tone.

"Something like that. Its been so long I can barely remember." I said slumping back into the chair. Kevin looked at me again.

"Wow…. Well, I'm sorry if I insulted your species." Kevin said.

"Race!" Joe said.

"WHatever!" I yelled. "I guess I'm sorry too. I can be a jerk sometimes. It comes from being locked up in the mansion for hundreds of years." I said.

"That kind of sucks." Nick said.

"Yeah. I'm the oldest minor in our coven. Its lonely, but a few years ago, this girl Miley turned up and she's 15 looking. So, its not that bad."

"Well, at least you have a friend."

"I suppose." I said quietly. "But one of our leaders, Viktor banned hunting, so… it gets really annoying. Joe was my first in at least a decade."

"Ew." Joe said.

"I mean like… fresh blood…" I said. "You have nice blood, by the way."

" and again…EW!" Joe said.

"it's a complement. Trust me."

"Well, no offense, but I still think that the whole drinking blood thing is kind of gross." Joe stated sitting down with his brothers.

"Well, you should probably get used to it. You did drink the blood I gave you last night, right?" Joe shrugged.

"I was going to…"

"YOU DIDN'T!?" I asked loudly. Joe winced.

"No… not really." He said. I fell into the chair.

"God, Joe. Your such a idiot. Do you want to die?" I asked. He shook his head. "You won't last until dusk." I stood up and bit into my wrist. It started to bleed. I held out my arm in front of him. "Take it. I'll be fine."

"What?!?" He asked.

"Take it. I'm not gonna let you go all AWOL and bite Nick or Kevin and you won't stay alive much longer without it." He glanced to the dripping blood that came from my wrist.

"I thought you said you didn't care?"

"I do. I was angry then. But, I'm not going to let you die in front of your brothers." He stood up and I led him over away from his brothers. I held out my arm again. He took it nervously and started to drink the blood. It was unusual and uncomfortable for me. Joe finished quickly and made a disgusted face. I rubbed my wrist, wiping the blood from its place and I pulled my sleeve over it.

"Wow… that's… really good…." Joe sad. "I do feel better."

"Just don't be stupid." I muttered. Joe nodded.

"Fine. And I suppose you have nice blood too." I smiled at him.

"See? Its not that bad." I said. He nodded uncomfortably. I could tell he could still taste my blood in his mouth. I knew he didn't like it. "I'm sorry. You just have to get used to it."

"I know."' He said. "Won't you need to drink too?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No. I did feed last night. Unlike some people…" I said.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Drink blood smart vampire girl gives you. Gotcha." He said smiling. I nodded and turned back to his brothers. I walked over and sat down. I pulled my knees to my chin and closed my eyes.

"Sleeping?" Joe asked. I opened my eyes and nodded.

"Yes. You woke me up in the middle of the night. No, actually you kidnapped me in the middle of the night." I said. Joe shrugged.

"I suppose so…" I nodded.

"Do you want a blanket?" Nick asked. I smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice." He nodded, left the room, and came back with a soft looking blue blanket. He handed it to me. "Thank you." I said. I put the blanket over me and fell asleep quickly in the dark room.

--

Joe, Kevin and Nick had convened in Nick's room while Lilly slept, a few hours later.

"I am not letting you go with her!" Was Kevin's argument. Unfortunately, he was usually beaten by Joe's argument.

"Kevin, I have to. What else would you like me to do, jut hang around here as a vampire? Stay in the band, but I just don't go to any daylight shows? Kevin, you saw what she did for me."

"And what was that?! Turn you into some freak of nature that is to much of a wimp to see sunlight?" Joe was fumed at Kevin's response.

"Stop doing that. You know what I'm talking about. She saved me in there. If I hadn't been so stupid, she wouldn't of had to. I would have died." Joe almost shouted. Kevin was alerted by Joe's words and fell silent for a few seconds.

"I don't trust her." Kevin muttered.

"You don't have to. I do. And now, I am one of them, so get of the whole 'vampires suck' hitch and care that your brother is one of them. No pun intended."

"Joe, I don't like the idea of them either. They drink our blood? That's gross." Nick stated, finally speaking up.

"You don't like the idea? You aren't the one who has to do it! It is gross. But, can eat anything else now, so its unavoidable." Joe said.

"Unavoidable? How do you know she just said that to speed up you turning into a vampire?!" Kevin shouted. Joe had it. He pulled Kevin up and held him in place so Kevin couldn't move. Male vampires had certain powers that made hunting easier. Enhanced strength, eyesight, hearing and smell, in addition to most other vampire powers.

"Look, Kevin. I understand you might have a little rif with the vampire race, but stop bashing us!" Joe yelled at Kevin and threw him into the chair. Joe turned away from his brothers and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Joe? What the hell was that!?!?" Nick yelled. Joe didn't turn to them.

'JOE!" Kevin said. Joe still didn't turn. "Its true. You are a monster." Kevin whispered. Joe whipped around and stared at Kevin.

"So are you." He muttered. "Its hard to realize it when you are human, but Lilly's right about you. Flaws, everywhere." Nick walked up to his brother.

"Joe. Stop. You need to calm down. This isn't you. Its not who you are…"

"Then I guess its who I am now." Joe snapped at his younger brother. He slumped down to the floor in the corner and sighed. "Kevin's right. I am a monster…"

"That isn't true, Joe and you know it. We just have to figure this out." Nick said.

"What about our parents? Frankie? And the band? What's going to happen to everybody when they find out Joe is gone?!" Kevin yelled at Nick.

"I'm sorry, guys. I really am." Joe whispered. Nick turned to Joe, who had practically started crying from the pain. His stomach had began backflips, and they teenagers in the hotel room hadn't quite realized how much time had passed. "Oh, god…" Joe whispered, holding his stomach.

"What's wrong, Joe?" Kevin asked, finally calming down.

"My stomach. I'm really hungry…" He started. Nick and Kevin both took a step away from him. Kevin blinked, and decided what he should do. He stood up and we into the living room of the suite where Lilly slept. Kevin woke her.

"Uhg,… what do you want…" She murmured.

"Joe's hungry." Kevin whispered. Lilly's eyes opened. Kevin stepped back from the shock of her eyes. "We need your help." Lilly at up and looked to Kevin annoyed.

"Why don't you just feed him. Just don't let him bite you, and you'll be fine." She snapped at him.

"Please, Lilly. I'm sorry for everything I said. I was a jerk. But, we need your help." She nodded and stood up.

"Well, I wasn't kidding about you feeding him. Its probably better to have human blood than mine. You cut your wrist and drip it into his mouth. And as long you just pour it into his mouth, you'll be fine. " She said as the two walked into the room. Joe was now on a chair, almost passed out. Lilly gasped and ran over to him. Nick watched as she checked Joe's pulse and such. "Its not a pretty sight, feeding, so unless you really want to watch your brother drink my blood, I suggest you take quite a few steps back from us." Lilly muttered to Nick. He nodded and stood at the door with Kevin.

Lilly quickly bit into her own wrist and held it above Joe's open mouth. The blood dripped into his mouth, and Joe looked up, coming back from it, and blinked a few times. He stared at Lilly.

"We need to get home." She snapped. Joe nodded slowly and Lilly helped him up. Joe wiped his mouth of stray blood and shook off the taste. Lilly turned to Nick and Kevin. "Can one of you check?" Nick quickly nodded and went into the living room. He came back with a smile.

"Its dark. You should be fine." Nick said. Lilly grabbed Joe's hand and pulled him out into the hall where the door was. Kevin and Nick followed.

"Wait…" Kevin said. Lilly and Joe turned to him. "Will we see you again?" Lilly smiled. She hugged Nick and Kevin.

"Don't worry, Boys. Joe will be fine. You might see him. You might not. It all depends on if I die tonight." She said smiling.

"Die? What?"

"Yes. Didn't I mention that us getting stuck here most likely cost me my life. Amelia, our leader-- or one of them at least, she will punish me. For turning Joe and for sneaking out so much." Lilly smiled again. "If I die, don't count on seeing Joe again." Lilly said. Kevin and Nick both nodded and They hugged Joe good bye. And off, Lilly and Joe went.

* * *

hahahaa.

lolz.


	7. Train Him Well

Joe and I walked into the coven, uneasily. Many people stared at us. I turned to Joe.

"Go up to your room and stay there until I come up." Joe nodded quickly and ran up the stairs. I walked through the corridors until I spotted Alexander and Rigel stood. I walked up to him.

"Alexander." I said. He stared at me.

"You are in so much trouble…" He started

"I know." I snapped. "And I'll take my punishment. Alright?" Alex nodded.

"Fine. She's waiting for you." I nodded. He led me into the thrown room. I kneeled in her presence until she spoke.

"Stand, Child." She said. I stood up and looked to Amelia. She looked regal in her black dress. She always did. All of the elders were like that. Amelia, being the only woman, was bitter though. He was stubborn and usually held the worst punishments. "Lillian." She muttered. "You are in deep trouble." She said.

"I know." I whispered.

"First, you sneak out, hunt illegally and infect a human. Then, you bring him into MY HOUSE!" She shouted. I nodded. "And now, I'm told that you spent a entire day outside the safety of the mansion!" I nodded again. She shook her head.

"I was only bringing him here for the safety of the coven. He's in a band. He could expose our kind to the humans. I didn't want anything bad to happen." I said.

"So you risk your own safety to bring him here? Instead of killing the boy as it should be?"

"I didn't think he deserved to---"

"He was a human. They all deserve to die." I was silent again. "I should kill you. Here, and now."

"I'm aware of the punishment."

"But I won't." I looked up to her.

"What?"

"He's your responsibility now. Train him well."

"Train him?…"

"I'm told he is 17? Jackson and him are old enough to be trained. They will soon become dealers. You will teach him."

"Me? I…"

"You know how to be one. If Viktor would let me, you would be in Nathaniel's position." I nodded. "Now. You should get some rest. Training starts soon." She said. I bowed to her and turned. I got to the door before she spoke again.

"Lillian?" I turned to her. "Be careful." I nodded and left the room. I am so screwed.

* * *

I knocked on Joe's door. It was silent. I opened it to find Miley standing over Joe's sleeping body. I gasped.

"Miley! What are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled at her. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Then entire house has been absolutely buzzing about him. And for once, the rumors are true! Finally a new boy who isn't Oliver…" She said

"Miley, you can't have him. He's going to be a dealer, according to Amelia."

"A Dealer? Are you kidding? He's a minor…"

"Amelia said that the elders are lowering the age. Jackson is too."

"Oh my god…" I nodded.

"I feel really bad for him." I whispered looking over at him.

"Me too." Miley replied.

"And I have to train him." Miley quickly looked to me with a surprised face.

"Is that your punishment?" I nodded. She hugged me.

"Oh, god…. I'm so sorry." She said. I nodded.

"Uhhhh…." I heard Joe groan. He was waking up. I turned to Miley who nodded and left the room. I walked up to Joe. He opened his eyes and looked to me. "Your alive!" He said cheerfully.

"For how long it lasts. But… I have bad news for you…" I said. He sat up and looked to me.

"What is it?"

"I have to train you…" He gave me a confused look.

"For what?"

"To be a death dealer." I said slowly. "Their like… spies. They hunt down Lycans and Immortals and kill them off. The soldiers of this never-ending war." His face was without color. "Don't worry. Not much can kill a vampire."

"Yeah. But a lot can kill a human."

"Yes. But, Joe… you aren't human. Not anymore at least. I can train you to be good. Don't worry." He looked up at me.

"That's not what I meant. I'd be killing people, right?"

"Well, they aren't people. Its just Lycans and Immortals. Sometimes humans." My statement didn't exactly calm him down.

"Lilly, I don't think I can kill somebody." He whispered.

"Wait til they take a shot at you. It won't be hard at all."

--

* * *

end of part one.

(don't worry. story aint over. this is JUST the begining.)


	8. Ten Months Later

parttwo.

starts AFTER training.

luv,

livi

* * *

Easily Ten Months Later.

The city was a dark, rainy abyss that night. It didn't bother me. Seeing was easy with rain. It also made me hard to see with the Lycan's bad eyesight. Casting my glare over the untainted city, I pulled the picture out of my pocket. I glanced at the man in the photograph and stuffed it back into my trench coat pocket. I kneeled down taking a closer look at the city below me. My foot barely held the edge of the building I was perched upon, but I stayed in place. 

I glanced up and down the skyline for the building he was on. I spotted him, his wet black hair dripped over his face. His trench coat hung down over his perch, much like mine did, and his eyes darted across the streets. His blue eyes froze at one point and he looked up to me. He nodded, saying he had seen the man, and I nodded back. With one foot he fell from the building gracefully onto the pavement below, feet first. He looked up to me. I nodded. I repeated his jump and landed on my feet softly. I waited for him to catch up to me. He nodded to the left and I looked to the man. I nodded and set off.

It was easy to follow. The man walked down the rainy streets toward the subway. The two of us followed him down. I walked one way, almost ahead of him. Joe fell behind him. I glanced in the man's direction. He was about to get on the train, but suddenly, a bullet flew through his chest. He collapsed to the ground and bleed out. 

"Shit!" I whispered to myself as I pulled out my gun and held it arms length toward the shooter of the man we had been following. I shot at them about twenty times and then disappeared from sight. Three other shooters came, guns blazing around us. All of the humans near were covering their ears and kneeling down. Joe was shooting at them from about twenty feet away from me. I The enemy shooters soon disappeared when the man we were hunting stopped moving. He was dead. Joe walked up to me quickly. 

"HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP!" We heard someone yell from the far side of the ledge. Joe and I turned to the person to see two boys there, one on the ground spazzing out. He had been shot, and he was dying. Joe and I walked over to them glancing before we were going to leave. I nodded and turned away from the people. I grabbed Joe by the arm and pulled him. He didn't move. Joe had frozen and was staring at the two boys. 

"Come on. We have to go." I whispered.

"No…" Joe said. He ran to the boy's side and helped the two by picking him up. He began to run up the stairs of the subway back onto the street. I followed the two up into a alley where Joe lay the boy on the ground and tried to remedy him. 

"Joe, we don't have time for this!" I said. He looked up to me.

"I have to. I shot him." He whispered to me. The second boy who stood near the body and Joe looked to me. 

"What is your problem! Shooting people like that!" He yelled. I ignored the guy and looked back to Joe.

"Why do you have to?" I yelled.

"He's my brother…" Joe whispered, finally looking up at me. I looked down at the guy Joe had shot.

It was Nick Jonas. 


	9. For Being Undead, He's Changed Alot

* * *

ok. so. this will be awesome.

read on.

* * *

Joe and I sat waiting for him to wake up. Kevin had been silent the entire night. We had used a safe house in the city to keep them. I had taken the bullet out of Nick's shoulder and we were waiting for him to wake up, if he was going to.

I glanced to Nick, who was staring out the window at the dark streets. I stood up and walked over to him and looked to his worried face.

"Are you Ok?" was all I can think to ask. He turned to me.

"…He had better be ok." Kevin replied.

"Kevin, Nick will be fine." He shot a glance at me.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. I sighed and turned back to Joe.

"No wonder you hated vampires. Nick ended up being shot by one." Kevin looked to Joe and I.

"What? Who are you people?!" He asked. I understood that Kevin didn't recognize Joe and I. Joe had changed a lot and so had I. Well, as much for people who don't age.

"How are Mom and Dad? Frankie?" Joe asked, finally standing up. Kevin gave confused looks to both of us.

"…Joe?" He asked, in a unsure voice. Joe nodded slowly. Kevin gasped at his undead brother.

"You look so different…" Kevin stated.

"I didn't see him, Kevin. I was aiming for the Lycans." Joe said immediately defending himself. Kevin thought for a moment.

"You shot Nick…" He finally realized why Joe had gone to all the trouble to save Nick. Joe nodded at Kevin's question.

Suddenly, I heard a groan from the next room. I ran into it to see Nick trying to sit up. I held him down.

"Don't move." I said. Nick looked up to me.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Where's Kevin?"

"Kevin is in the other room. You got shot." Nick's face flushed.

"Why didn't you take me to a hospital?"

"Because Joe shot you." He gasped. I don't think he realized who Joe was, only that he was with me.

"So you shoot me, then try to save me?" He remarked in a smart ass voice. He tried sitting up again. I slammed him into the metal slab he lay on.

"He didn't shoot you on purpose. We were aiming for the Lycans. You got in the way. Joe insisted on helping you."

"Why?"

"My guess is that he didn't want to be responsible for his brother's death." I said. Nick fell silent.

"Wait… like... my brother, Joe?" He asked me.

"Of course." I snapped. He was silent again.

"Will I die?"

"No. Not unless you're allergic to silver. Your fine. It will just hurt like hell. Joe and I have to get back to the mansion soon. You need to get to a hospital." I said. He nodded. I heard gunshots from the other room. I looked to it and saw Joe.

"Shit…. Lilly, Lycans!" He said. I nodded. Kevin appeared in the room.

"Kevin, you take Nick and hide in the next room. Joe and I can take care of the Lycans." Kevin nodded sheepishly and I pulled out my gun. Joe held his gun up towards the Lycans who were shooting at us and shot a few.

Within a few minutes we had killed off most of them. One got away. I looked to Joe, who was putting his gun away.

"You good?" He asked. I nodded and he pointed to the next room where Kevin and Nick were. I nodded and the two of us walked in. Kevin and Nick were sitting in the corner, ears covered. They saw us and stood up. "Their gone. You two need to get out of here. Before they realize we helped you." He said. They two looked to Joe with a terrified look.

"What is wrong with you?" Joe asked. They glanced at each other.

"We missed you, Joe." Kevin said. Joe nodded.

"A lot has changed for me. But, I missed you too." He whispered. I knew what this had done to Joe. He had soon become cold. He didn't make jokes. He was very quiet. He had become like other death dealers. Nothing but a weapon. Unfortunately, it made them terrible people to know. Few dealers had escaped becoming like this. Alexander was one of them. Joe wasn't. Personally, I didn't have this problem. I hated Lycans, so I killed them. I didn't just kill. Joe did. He killed because it was what he was told to do.

"Joe, we have to get back to the mansion." I said. Joe nodded. He turned toward the door. He began to walk out. I turned back to Kevin and Nick. "I'm really sorry about this, guys." I whispered.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. We have to live with the idea that not only did Joe shoot Nick, he turned into a cold hearted, arrogant jerk. But we'll be fine." Kevin snapped.

"Would you rather he was dead?!" I said.

"From this? Yes. Joe doesn't deserve to be this way."

"Don't you think I know that!?" I shouted. Kevin fell silent. "Look, Kevin. Realize this. I'm not in charge of this, ok? I'm a minor. I'm not supposed to be anything. But, I am, alright? Its not like I gave this job to Joe. An elder did. So, either he becomes a dealer or gets burned. That was the deal. You think he would have chosen death?" I finished. "Get Nick to a hospital. He's lost a lot of blood and won't last much longer." Nick nodded. I turned to Joe, who was waiting by the door.

"Can we see you again?" Nick asked. I sighed.

"Maybe." I whispered.

* * *

**so... um. nick didn't die.**

**but, this parts gonna be amazingly weird and very dramatic.**

**so, YAY!**

**lol. kevins not gonna be human for much longe... i think.**

**niether is nick.**

**but remember, i never said they'd be vampires...**


	10. Lacking

Livi's in the hospital again.

Updating.

I'm sure tons of reviews would make her uber happy.

-Josh.

* * *

Chapter 10.

Joe and I walked through the doors of the mansion. He bounded toward the basement where Kahn waited for us. Joe pushed through the doors and walked toward him.

"How'd it go?" He said in his thick European accent. Joe looked down at his gun and ejected the mag. He set it down on the metal table and sighed.

"He's dead." Joe spat.

"Wonderful." He said. "And what's your excuse for being late?" Joe sighed again. He fell silent.

"Cause Human-Joseph came out." I snapped toward him.

"Human?"

"I shot a human." Joe said begrudgingly.

"And?" Kahn asked.

"It was my brother." Joe said, avoiding my eyes.

"And he's human?" Joe nodded. "Well, there's nothing you can do about it now."

"He didn't die. Joe decided to try and help him."

"You can't do that!" Kahn said.

"Don't you think I know that!? But honestly. My brothers hate me already. I didn't want to kill one of them." He spat.

"Why do they hate you?" Kahn asked, intrigued by the conversation now.

"Ask Lilly. Its her fault." Joe snapped at me.

'Uhg… Joe, I'm sorry, ok? God, you don't have to bring up my mistakes to defend yourself." I countered.

"So… they hate you for being vampire?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Joe said.

"Correction. They hate me for making you a vampire." I said.

"I'm pretty sure Kevin's gonna hate me a lot more for shooting Nick." Joe spat.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I said quietly. I started to walk out of the room.

"Lilly!" Joe yelled back at me. I whipped around. He was following after me.

"What, Joe?" I asked in a annoyed voice. He stepped closer to me. I sighed.

"Lilly… I…" He started. He took my hand and moved me horizontal to him. He held my chin up to look at him. "I'm trying…" I nodded and turned toward the hall. Joe grabbed my hand again. He turned me toward him. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I pulled away and bit my lip. No, its not cause he kissed me. He's my boyfriend (well, blood mate, meaning we're pretty married.) , yeah, but… He's hard to stand sometimes.

"Joe…. I'm going to bed. If your coming, come. If your going to stay down here, stay. Do what you want, ok?" I said. He nodded. I turned and started walking. He was now following. We made our way to our room.

Yeah, blood mates share a bedroom. Its dumb and awkward for us, but slightly forced. I walked inside and threw off my shoes. I sat down on the bed and sighed. Joe looked at me.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" He asked in a serious voice. I sighed.

"Its nothing." I said. I stood up and walked over to the dresser. I pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I slipped them on when Joe had his back turned and I walked back over to the bed. I pulled up the covers and slid underneath them. I sighed and lay back into the bed.

"It isn't nothing. What is wrong? Was it Kevin and Nick? I'm sorry I did that.. I just.. I couldn't leave him there…" He said. He took off his coat and then his shoes. He started to take off his outer clothing and started putting on a t-shirt.

"No, Joe. That's the problem. You expect me to be mad at you for saving your brother." I said looking up at him. "You need to quit it with the whole Terminator thing. You saw how scared Kevin and Nick were of you." I said. Joe sighed and sat down next to me in bed.

"Lilly… I'm sorry… but… it had to be done." He said. I sighed. He looked at me worried.

"I just kind of feel like… you lost yourself… with all of this happening." I said quietly.

"Lost myself?" Joe asked raising his eyebrows.

"You aren't really the same person anymore….and I just… uhg… I don't know." I said. Joe lay down with me.

"Lilly… I'm sorry… I just… I miss my family…" He said quietly. I nodded.

"I know… and I'm really sorry about that… but… I'm your family now too, and you haven't been giving me much thought." I whispered.

"We're… family?" He asked. "You would want to have a family with me?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Joe." I said.

"Oh… well… I mean, I know we're blood mates, but… I didn't think you liked me that much." He said . I smiled.'

"Your strongly mistaken. I like you lots."

"I really think I like you more." I grinned. Joe smiled and kissed me. After a few seconds, we moved closer to each other and he put one arm around me. He kissed my cheek as we lay there quietly cuddled together.

Now you see why I put up with Terminator Joe?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Joe got up and walked over to it. He opened it and Alex stood there. Joe let him in.

"Joe… Nathaniel wanted me to get you for a meeting… but… if your busy…" Joe shook his head.

"No… I'm fine. I can go." Alex raised his eyebrows and looked at me. I nodded. Alex left and Joe got re-dressed.

"I'll be back…" He said in a frustrated voice. I nodded and climbed under the covers. I sighed. Joe was great. In some ways. In others,…. He seriously lacked personality.


	11. Breaking Out

_my friend made a vampire version of Joe. _

_its spectacular.  
_

_I'll post in pro later._

* * *

I woke the next morning (well, night for you humans) drowsily. I felt an arm resting on my waist. I sighed. Joe. I turned to face him. He was sleeping quietly. I could tell he was frustrated with last night's meeting. He got in late. I was asleep when he came in. I blinked a few times at him. His eyes flickered and opened to look at me drowsily. He smiled.

"Good morning." He said. I nodded. He the arm that rested limp on my waist to my back and pulled me closer to him. He smiled and kissed me.

"You got in late last night." I whispered. Joe sighed and nodded.

"The meeting ran long." He said. I nodded. I turned away from him so we were parallel. He held me close to him. We were quiet for a few minutes. "I'm sorry, Lilly…" He whispered to me. I bit my lip and sighed.

"Its ok…I just… Don't lose yourself. Keep Joe alive." I said. He sighed.

"I know." He whispered. He kissed my shoulder and held me. I grabbed his hand in mine and our fingers intertwined. "I'm glad you like me." He said.

"I do, Joe." I said. "I just… hope one day you won't have to be death dealer." I said.

"That would be great. But… for now… I'm stuck."

"I know." I said. "But… we're together, and that's what matters, right?" I asked. I felt him nod. He sat up and sighed.

"I'm gonna go get something for breakfast. Want anything?" He asked.

"Sure." I said nodding. Joe nodded and got dressed quickly. He left the room quickly. I stood up and went through my dresser. I found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put them on. I sighed and walked over to the window. It was dark. I wanted desperately to leave. Just for tonight. Not for hunting. Just… being normal. Walking among humans for once. Joe appeared at the door with two glasses of crimson liquid. He came over to me

"Whatcha thinking bout?" He asked, handing me the drink. I sighed and took it from him. I took a sip and looked back to the window.

"I dunno. About… the outside."

"The… outside?" He asked raising one eyebrow. I nodded.

"Joe… why don't we… break out tonight?" I asked smiling at him.

"No, Lilly… That's not allowed." He stated sternly. I glared at him. I scoffed and took another sip of my drink. I walked past him and sat down on my side of the bed gently. Joe turned to me. "What?"

"Stop acting like your older than me." I snapped. Joe mad a confused face.

"What?" He asked.

"Seriously, Joe. I'm over 600 years old, and I don't need some kid to tell me what's right." I spat. Joe sighed and came toward me.

"I'm sorry… but… I don't think we should…" he said.

"Well… I do. Come on, Joe… one night. Just you and me. Acting like humans? Wouldn't it be fun?" I asked. Joe shrugged.

"I guess…" He said. I grinned.

"Come on, Joe. Please? For me?" I said He grinned and nodded. He sat down on the bed next to me and sighed.

"Just tonight." I said. Joe grinned. He drew closer to me.

"Just tonight…" He repeated to me, turning his head to face me. He nodded and kissed me. Wrapped on arm around me. "Now?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. finish eating first. Can't chance anything." I said. Joe nodded and grabbed his glass from the side table and started drinking. I giggled at him.

--

Joe and I were now walking down a street near a park. I breathed in the cold, moist air. It felt so good against my lungs. Joe grinned at me. He turned to stand in front of me. He took his hands from his pockets and ran his finger along my jaw gently. I blushed, looking down. Joe held the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him.

He kissed me beautifully. I closed my eyes a soaked in the feeling he gave me in his presence. Warm and refreshing, and it was pure bliss. I could feel his fingertips dancing along my neck and up towards my jaw. It sent shock waves through my body at his touch. His lips lingered on mine, barely brushing against mine. I was lost in him.

I felt his hand scars. He ran his fingertips them over the small cuts over and over again. I opened my eyes and rested one hand on over them. The immortal bruises made me shiver. I blushed. Joe smiled at me.

"Are those…" He asked. I nodded. A virus transmitting bite always leaves terrible purple rimed cuts, making scars that don't leave. Strangely enough, just biting someone doesn't leave anything but a marking that fades within a few days. That's how you can tell if a person is turned or not.

I took my hand to his neck and found his set. Much smaller than mine, due to the fact that I was bitten by my older brother, and Joe was bitten by little old me. I ran my fingers across them as Joe smiled.

"Hmm." I said. Joe and I walked over to a bench on the edge of the park. He held me close and kissed my cheek over and over. I sighed and pulled away from him.

"Joe… can I ask you a favor?" I said. He smiled and nodded. "Can you tell me about yourself?" He gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean? Lilly, you know me."

"Well… yeah, but… I wanna know about you. Like… What's your birthday? What's your favorite sport? What did you want to be when you were little?… Stuff like that. You never talk about yourself or your family. I don't know that much about you…" I said quietly. He sighed and nodded.

"April 10th, wiffleball, and I wanted to be a astronaut." He said quickly. He kissed me again, continuing his infatuation. I pushed him off.

"Joe, I'm serious!" I said. He sighed and looked up to me.

"I don't know anything about you either…"

"There isn't anything to know about me. I died about 600 years ago. I don't even remember what I was like…" He sighed and nodded. "Plus… back then there wasn't much to set you apart from the crowd." I laughed. He did too.

"I guess." He said. I nodded. "Um… there isn't that much to know about me. My family is really religious. I grew up in New Jersey, then moved over here when the band got big."

"Oh, Joe… tell me about your band. To be honest, I don't keep up with all of that stuff."

"You don't listen to music?"

"I do… just… not that kind." He laughed.

"Well, we were huge for one."

--

After him telling me about himself, he asked that one question.

"Can we do something?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Like what?"

"I mean… something. Like… maybe… I could… go see…" I sighed. I nodded.

"Sure."


	12. Explaining Things

sorry its short. i might be going back to the hospital soon.

love ya,

livi

* * *

Joe knocked at the door nervously. It was a big house. Joe rocked nervously.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked in a baby voice, trying to lighten the mood. Joe laughed. He took my hand into his and smiled. The door swung open to reveal a small boy who had dark brown hair, just like Joe. He gasped.

"JOE?!" He cried out. The boy ran to Joe quickly and wrapped his thin arms around Joe's midsection. Joe smiled and keeled down to view with the boy.

"Hey, Frank…"

"Joey! I missed you so much!!" He cried out. I giggled at Frankie. He looked up to me dazedly. "Wow…. Your pretty." he said. Joe stood up straight and laughed with me.

"Frankie, who was at the door?" I heard Nick's voice ask from inside. Joe's face flushed and he looked into the doorway nervously.

"Nick…" He whispered. Nick appeared and gave us a surprised look.

"Joe?" He asked.

"Are mom and dad here?" Joe asked. Nick shook his head.

Minutes later, we found ourselves walking inside the large home. I looked at Kevin and Nick's expressions. Nick had a slightly afraid one, and I noticed his shoulder was wrapped tightly in a white bandage. Kevin looked almost angry. He had a surprised, yet disappointed face on.

I sat quietly next to Joe, him still holding my hand.

"How have you guys been?" Joe asked. Kevin glared at him.

"Not so great. We miss you. Not much of a band when you only have 66 precent." He said.

"Kevin… please… I'm really sorry… I just…" Joe tried saying.

"My shoulder's fine, Joe. Thanks for asking." Nick spat. Joe sighed.

"Nick… I swear. I didn't shoot you on purpose…"

"I'm sure. Just like you didn't steal my socks on purpose or you 'didn't' drink that quad case of red bull by yourself." Nick said.

"I didn't come here to have you guys be jerks to me."

"Whatever." Kevin said. He glanced to me. "You two seem closer." He said questioningly.

"We're blood mates." Joe said proudly.

"And that means…?" Nick asked.

"Its like being married, but not. Biting someone is supposed to be romantic, and meaningful, so… when a vampire bites a human to turn them, they're kind of tied together for the rest of they're immortal lives." I explained.

"I thought you said biting Joe was a accident?!" Kevin intervened.

"It was… But, you can't take it back, and… I've learned to like him tons." I said.

"Yeah. So did we. Thanks for stealing him!" Nick spat. Joe sighed in frustration.

"Shut up, Nick. You don't know what your talking about." Joe snapped at him, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Why were you on the subway that night?"

"Hunting." I said.

"You were like…. Looking for people to…" Nick asked with a scared tone. I shook my head.

"Vampires don't feed on people. We drink packaged blood. Its cloned. We were hunting a human who has information about the Lycans, but they killed him before we could get to him." I said.

"Oh." Kevin said. "So, how have you two been?" He asked after a long silence.

"Good. Work is tiring, but… its not hard. I kind of miss singing, though." Joe said.

"We miss it too, Joe."

"I'm sorry about this. I am."

"Its not your fault, Joe." Nick said, glancing at me.

--

Joe and I went back to the mansion quickly, and snuck upstairs to our room. We fell asleep quickly.

Misson accomplished.


	13. Their Attacking Civilians

I woke up the next night (morning for us) to Joe stirring. He was trying not to wake me up, but he did anyway. He was standing by the window. I sat up and looked at him.

"Joe? Are you ok?" I asked He turned to me.

"Oh… Lilly, did I wake you?" He asked worried.

"Its ok, Joe. What's wrong?"

"Um… nothing. I'm just thinking about stuff." He said. I sighed and stood up, walking to his side

"Like what stuff?" I asked in a kind voice. I wrapped one arm around his lower chest and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Just… work stuff." He said.

"Well, I'm your partner. You can share with me on this oh so interesting work stuff." I said.

"I'm just thinking about stuff. What we have to do tonight. Nathaniel said we have to hunt this one guy down. And they might have found a lead on the Lycan's base."

"Really!?" I asked. Joe nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Um… Lilly, I wanted to talk to you about something…" He said.

"What?" I asked. He took my hand and led me over to the bed. We sat down and he looked up at me.

"Well… Nathaniel and I have been talking about something's… and we came around the subject of you…" He said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Um… well, about you in the field…" I lowered my eyebrows.

"Joe, are you kidding me?"

"Well, you are still --" I almost hit him. I put my hand over his mouth.

"If you say the word young, I swear I will personally put a stake through your heart." I threatened. He nodded.

"Well… Nathaniel said it… I just…"

"You just agree!?" I shouted.

"Well… yes…Lilly, I just want what's best for you… and I don't think running around the city with me shooting up Lycans… and risking your life every night." He said. I sighed and really was tempted to punch him.

"I'm a vampire! Honestly! I'm not risking my life! I'm immortal, and I'm going to be alive for a long time, and unfortunately, for all of those years, I'm gonna look like this!" I cried out. I sunk into the bed. Joe sighed and looked to me.

"Lilly… I…" He started.

"Joe. Really. I'm going to be stuck as a 15 year old girl for the rest of eternity, and if you can't trust me for who I really am, and not how old I look, this is never going to work out…" I said to him.

"I… I didn't think--"

"That's right. You didn't think. You just saw. You saw some pretty girl who looked around your age and went for her. What you got was something totally different." He sighed.

"Lilly, I'm sorry… I just want to keep you safe…"

"You don't have to keep me safe, alright? I've been sitting in this house for four hundred years, and I don't want to keep sitting here for the next four." I said. Joe sighed.

"Well… maybe once the war is over we can leave the coven… and travel."

"Joe, the war will never be over." I said.

"See… if you say that, it won't…"

"Joe, I'm being serious. I like us. I like working with you. I really wish that you could just let me stay where I am…"

"I just want you to be safe." He said.

"I'm fine. I'm going to be fine. I just want to be with you. And… I don't want you getting hurt either."

"I'm not going to get hurt…" I raised my eyebrows.

"Now your just a hypocrite."

"Lilly…" He whined.

"Just… leave everything alone. What we have right now is fine."

"Uhg…" He groaned. He sighed. "Can we change the subject?"

"To what?"

"Well… can I ask you something?"

"Ok…"

"Um… you know how you were talking about us… being a family…" He said.

"Well… yes…"

"Can vampires erm…" He trailed off.

"Can we have babies?" I asked him. He shrugged and nodded. "Um… it depends on the man."

"How so?"

"I mean, it really depends on whether or not the boy is pure blood or half blood."

"What?"

"Like… I'm pure blood, because I was dead when I was bitten, meaning I was reborn, but if your parents are vampires your also pure. Half blood is when you were bitten when you were alive." I explained.

"Well… how does that effect the baby?"

"Well, pure blood men can't reproduce because they are more dead. Half bloods can because they still have a heartbeat. Half bloods are more alive than dead, but not completely alive. If that makes sense." He thought for a second.

"So… that means that even though your pure blood, since I'm half blood we could still have…"

"Yes. We could have kids…" I said giggling at him. He smiled widely.

"Really?" He asked. I sighed.

"Joe… Stop it." I said.

"Well… We could…"

"Joe, not right now… I mean…" I said uncomfortably.

"Lilly… I… I'm sorry… but… we were kind of rushed into each other anyway…" He said. I sighed.

Looking up to him, I kissed his cheek.

"Your sweet, but for right now, we need to keep focusing on just standing each other." I said. He laughed.

"I guess." He said. I kissed him again and smiled.

"We don't need to change anything. We're fine. "

* * *

Joe and I walked slowly into the Immortal's base. Although we didn't like the Immortals, we had it in common that we hate Lycan's, making us allies.

Immortals aren't like Lycan's or Vampires. They can go into the sun, but they don't change form. But, they don't have many outstanding abilities, besides their advanced minds. They were smarter than humans or Lycans, and just as smart as vampires.

He and I walked in to the lab and approached Estelle, the head scientist. She nodded to us.

"Any news?" Joe asked.

"The lycans are attacking civilians now." She said coldly. Joe looked at me confused. She turned sharply and led us back into a white room. Two beds were there, the both of them having people in them. Two boys who had brown hair, very curly. Joe froze at the door looking at the two.

"What happened?" I asked, ignoring Joe's response. I had to make sure his brothers were ok.

"Attacked. They were found in back streets." She said. She pointed to Kevin. "This one was bitten. He's been turned." I gasped. I looked back to Joe, who was completely white and leaning against the wall. I looked back to Estelle. "He's been given a chemical to prevent the change until he wakes." I nodded.

"And him?" I asked gesturing to Nick.

"He was almost dead. We had to turn him or else he would have died." She said.

"So… neither of them are human?" She nodded. I looked back to Joe. He was sweating.

"What's wrong with him?" Estelle asked. I went over to Joe and stood him up straight. He sighed.

"I'm ok… I… I'm ok…" he stumbled across the words. "Are they going to be ok?"

"Well, I'm going to have to end up killing the Lycan."

"What?!" Joe said.

"Well, no matter what we do, he's a Lycan." I said

"But… it isn't his fault!"

"Do you want to take him? I'm sure he's fit right in at that mansion of yours." She said sarcastically.

"Yes. Please. Anything as long as he doesn't die." Joe said. I gasped. I turned to Joe.

"JOE! We can't take him!" I said.

"It's Kevin! He's my brother! I can't just leave him here to die!" He said.

"Wait… so, these are the human boy's brothers?" Estelle asked smiling. I turned to her and nodded.

"Well, then.." She said. "That changes things."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, if he means something, I can keep him here for a few days, but you have to find somewhere to put him after that."

"That's fine!" Joe said. I sighed.

"This had better be worth it…"

* * *

DUM... DUM... DAAAA

love ya,

livi


	14. Something I Was Stuck With

half of this in my mind came out as Australian accents.

i lol'd.

woo.

love ya,

livi

* * *

Joe and I called Alexander and told him what was going on, and that we wouldn't be home until the next night.

After a few hours of waiting, they had started to wake up. Kevin first, and then Nick almost immediately. Estelle checked their vitals and then left the room. Joe and I had the pleasure of explaining the situation to Nick and Kevin.

Kevin blinked a few times and looked around. He noticed Joe and I and jumped in shock.

"Wha--what's going on!?" He shouted, this actually causing Nick to wake up fully.

"Lay down. You'll strain yourself." I said calmly. Kevin sighed and leaned against the bed, realizing to himself that he was tired.

"Whats going on? Why are you two here?"

"Kevin, do you remember being attacked?" I asked. He thought for a second and then shook his head.

"I… I…" He started. "I don't remember anything from the past few days…"

"Do you remember Joe and I coming to see you a few nights ago?" I asked.

"Um… yeah. But… nothing really after that…" He said. I turned to Nick.

"Nick?" I asked.

"I remember things…. Kind of vividly actually. There were these…. Dogs…." he said. I sighed.

"Great. He was turned." I muttered.

"What?!" Kevin yelped. "I was what?!"

"Well, I suppose I should start by saying I'm terribly sorry, but neither of you are human anymore." I said. Kevin's jaw dropped. So did Nick's.

"You made me a freak like you!?" He yelped. I sighed and glanced to Joe, who had fallen silent and was watching me.

"You aren't a Vampire." I said looking from Nick to Kevin. "Neither of you are."

"What other freak is there!?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well, Lycans and Immortals." I said.

"Wait… what's a Lycan?" Nick asked. I sighed and turned to Kevin.

"Basically, its what humans refer to as a werewolf." I said. Kevin looked at me dumbstruck.

"Wait….what?"

"I'm sorry, Kevin… you two were attacked during daylight by Lycans." I said.

"Wait… you mean we're…" He started. I sighed.

"Nick isn't. He's a Immortal." I said. Kevin's face flushed and he sunk into his bed.

"so… I'm… a…"

"Lycan. Yes."

"What's a Immortal again?" Nick asked.

"Um… kind of like a elf. You don't have any outstanding abilities, but, your as the name implies, immortal. I'm pretty sure your ears do something as well." I said. Nick sighed and nodded. "Immortals are genrally more intelligent than humans and Lycans." He sighed in a worried tone. "And accelerated healing." I said. I went to his side and pushed up his sleeve. I unwrapped his shoulder, him squirming and asking me to stop, and showed it to him. His shoulder contained one small pink scar. He looked at it surprised. I sighed.

"Whats going to happen to us?" Kevin asked.

I sighed. "Well, Kevin, the reality is that you're a Lycan. During full moons, you'll change and hunt. Its unavoidable. As for you, Nick," I said turning to him. "You'll be fine. Immortals have few boundaries. Sunlight doesn't bother you and you can eat human food. Just don't bite anyone. That's how all external species transmit viruses." I said. They nodded.

"Can we live with our parents?" Nick asked.

"I don't know how safe that would be for them, but yes. it's a possibility." I said. I turned to Joe. I walked up to him.

"Joe, please help me with this… you just sitting here isn't doing anything…" I whispered to him.

"Its fine… I… um… We should talk to Alex about what to do. He'll know what to do." He said. I nodded. I turned back to Nick and Kevin.

"You guys don't deserve this pain. I'm really sorry." Joe said. "This truly is my fault." He said.

"I'm sorry about all of the things I said about you. About Vampires. I really am." Kevin said. I nodded.

"Its ok. It is. I kind of understood why you did hated us." I said. He nodded and sighed.

"Look at it this way… now your immortal…" I said smiling.

--

Two nights later, the four of us were in a park. In the past few days, we'd been explaining a lot of things. We were able to tell them a lot more about us and what we did. It was the first time I'd seen Joe as himself and happy in a while.

So, walking in the park, Nick, Kevin, and Joe were doing flips in the grass. I was sitting on a swing watching them, giggling at their silliness. Joe had just done some aerial and he fell to the ground roughly. I gasped and stood up.

"Joe?" I asked. He coughed a few times and stood up, brushing himself off.

"I'm ok!" He said waving his arms around like he was surrounded in a crowd of people. All of us laughed. He sighed and came over next to me.

"Don't hurt yourself…" I said quietly to him. He grinned and kissed me.

"I'll be fine." he said.

"Uh huh. Right…" I said. I giggled and he turned back to Nick and Kevin. They came over to us.

"What are you two talking about?" Kevin asked smiling.

"Nothing..." I said. "Um... guys... I hate to be the bearer of bad news... but..."

"Even though you always seem to be..." Nick said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Um... you guys should tell your parents the truth..."


	15. The Jonas Beasts?

muahaha.

lol.

sophie, go on msn. now.

please?

or kat?

* * *

Since we hadn't been back to the coven in a few days, Joe and I had to get back. Kevin and Nick rented a hotel room and were staying there for a few days.

Joe and I walked into the coven and went up the stairs. Alex caught up to us.

"Where have you been!?" He asked in a annoyed voice.

"We have a problem." I said.

"What kind of problem?" I sighed and pulled Alex into our room.

"Joe's brothers got attacked by Lycans." I said.

"They human ones?" He asked. I nodded. "So?"

"Well, one got turned. The other is an immortal." His jaw dropped.

"He's a Lycan?!"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"He hasn't transformed yet."

"Well… what are you doing?"

"Well… Joe isn't going to let them die." I said.

"Oh, god… He needs to let it go."

"He's not going to."

"Well…. Lilly, if Amelia finds out…"

"Screw her! I'm sick of this!" I shouted. "Alex, I'm not going to take this anymore." I said.

"Lilly… what exactly do you plan on doing?"

"Leaving. Joe and I. Being a death dealer is killing him. And…. I really think we need to leave. Live on our own."

"And do what for food? Attack civilians?"

"No! Of course not! We could… easily… live off of…. Animals?"

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. I'm not going to be here anymore."

--

So, that night, Joe, Nick, Kevin and I walked up to the Jonas house. Kevin knocked on the door and sighed. A woman opened the door and gasped.

"BOYS?!" She said. Nick and Kevin smiled and hugged her. They went inside as Joe and I waited patiently. Kevin and Nick stood near their mom. She looked to us. "Joseph!' She said. He smiled, but stood still.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"We can't go in unless she invites us." Joe said. I nodded.

"Why?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"I'll explain later, Mom." Joe said.

"Well… come in…" she said. Joe smiled and nodded. The two of us went inside and we all sat down.

"So… is someone going to explain why my boys are disappearing all of a sudden?!" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Um… that would be my fault." I said. Joe sighed and looked at me with a worried look. "I'm really sorry. I was… selfish… and irresponsible." I said.

"And how would that make my sons disappear?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Mom… we aren't…. quite… human anymore." Kevin said.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Jonas said.

"Well… they're subspecies human. Humans who've been affected by a blood virus." I said. I bit my lip and sighed. Joe held my hand.

"Virus?" Mr. Jonas asked. "So… your sick?"

"Not exactly. Well… its more of a… Um… Well…" Kevin started.

"I'm a vampire." Joe spat.

"What!?" Mrs. Jonas said.

"Its true."

"Your vampires?!" Mr. Jonas asked.

"No." I said. "Joe is." I said. Mrs. Jonas gestured for me to continue. "Nick is an immortal and Kevin is a Lycan."

"What is a Immortal??" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Its like… a elf." Nick said.

"And what is a Lycan?"

"Werewolf." Kevin said. Their jaws dropped.

"What?!" Mr. Jonas asked. "Joseph… I mean….what… I… but… werewolves… and vampires and elves don't exist!"

"Wanna bet?" I said. I silenced myself after Kevin gave me a 'SHUT UP' look.

"They do. And.. We are." Joe said calmly.

"Joseph, you really expect us to believe that you three suddenly turned into vampires and werewolves?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"And elves." Nick added. I giggled at him, he smiled back at me proudly.

"Well, yes." Kevin said. "I'm sorry for lying to you about Joe…. But… that's where he's been."

"I was living in Lilly's coven." He said. They both turned to me.

"You're….a…." Mr. Jonas asked. I sighed and turned to Kevin.

"What is it with you men and saying the word vampire?!" I asked. I turned back to Mr. Jonas. "Yes, Sir. I'm a vampire. Pure blood, if you really want to know the details." I said.

"Oh… well…" He started. "…Joe… you're…a… vampire?" Joe sighed and nodded.

"And Kevin is a Lycan and I'm a Immortal." Nick said.

"Um…" Mr. Jonas said. I sighed.

"Now that we're past the harsh casualties, why don't we get to the happier part of the evening." I said. I stood up and walked toward Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. I stuck out my hand and smiled. "I'm Lilly." I said. After a moment of their shock of me putting myself out there to change the subject, they shook my hand. I smiled and sat back down next to Joe.

"Lilly's my blood mate." Joe said.

"Blood mate?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Yes. She's the one who turned me, so we're supposed to be connected. Turning people is a big thing." Joe explained. "Its kind of the vampire version of being married."

"Married?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Yes."

"Oh." She said.

"I really love her, Mom." Joe said.

"So… do you actually… drink blood?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Oh." Mr. Jonas responded.

"And…. Kevin… He…" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"He hasn't changed yet, but… when the full moon comes, he's dangerous." I said

"Mom… dad….we need to ask you something." Kevin said.

"What is it?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Can we live here?" Nick asked.

"Wait… you mean… Of course you can live here… why wouldn't you?"

"Well… Joe and I… are sort of… dangerous." Kevin said.

"Well…I think it'll be ok."

"Oh… mom…dad… Would it be terrible if Lilly stayed here as well? We… kind of got kicked out of the mansion because of Kevin and Nick." Joe asked.

"Oh… Yes. Of course. I mean… Of course." Mr. Jonas said.

"Your welcome to stay here, Lilly."

"Do you have thick curtains?" I asked in a innocent voice.

"Curtains? Why?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Joe and I can't go into sun. It burns our skin." I explained.

"Oh… right… well… I'm sure we can find some. Its for your safety." She said in a kind voice.

"Thank you, for everything." I said.

--

Later that night, Mrs. Jonas had showed me to a guest room. I put blankets over the windows for safety. Mrs. Jonas helped me. When we finished, she and I spoke.

"So… you and Joseph?" She asked kindly. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah… he's really amazing." I said.

"So… how long have you been a…. vampire?" She asked.

"A while." I sighed. "Um… I was turned by my brother back in the 90's."

"Nineties? that's it?" She asked.

"Um… 1490's." I said.

"Oh….those…nineties." She said uneasily.

"Its ok. I'm a baby compared to my elders." I said.


	16. Full Moons

I woke up the next night. I was confused of where I was, then remembered. I sighed. I got up and went outside the door. I could tell it was dark out. I looked around, and suddenly, Joe appeared. He looked at me surprised.

"Oh… your… awake." He stuttered. I nodded. I smiled at him nervously. He stepped toward me and leaned against the wall near me. "Is your room comfortable?" He asked.

"Yeah. Its fine." I moved closer to him. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a while." I said quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah. When we shared a room, it was more like… we saw each other all the time, and now…" I nodded. Joe leaned toward me and his lips leveled centimeters from mine, but before they could touch, we were interrupted.

"JOE!" I heard a boy's voice say. Joe sighed and turned to him. Joe told me it was Frankie. "Joe, will you play with me?" He asked.

"Um… not right now, Frankie. Go see if Nick is busy, he'll play with you." Joe said. Frankie stuck his tongue out at us and stomped off. Joe looked back to me. "I'm sorry about this." He said.

"Joe… its ok. I mean… I'd like to spend more time with you, but… I dunno." I said. He sighed and leaned in towards me. He kissed me. I smiled.

"I'll talk to my parents. Maybe… I dunno. We could spend more time together." He said. "And maybe we could talk more about… the whole… you know."

"Oh, that."

"Yes."

"Joe, I don't know… if we should… with your parents… here."

"Well, they aren't here all the time."

"No, I mean, Like… in your house. At all. Since we're living here."

"Oh." He said.

"Joe… its not that, but… your 18."

"I'm 19."

"Your 18. You were 18 when I bit you. You'll be 18 forever."

"Well… oh. But… still…"

"In their eyes, I'm 15, and if I got pregnant, they… would. I don't know. It would just be bad…"

"If I talk to them, maybe they wouldn't mind. If I explained it."

"Still. Joe, I want to, but really. Your parents?"

"I know. I know."

--

The next night I was sitting downstairs with Joe and Nick. The TV was on the news, but none of us were watching it. We were talking. Kevin stomped into the room.

"What's your problem?" Nick asked. Kevin glared at him.

"Nothing. I just have a head ache." He snapped. No one else picked up on it.

"How long?" I asked

"How long what?!"

"How long have you had a head ache?"

"I don't know. A hour or two." I gasped. I jumped off the couch and put my shoes on.

"Get your coat." I said. Kevin gave me a confused look.

"Why?"

"Cause. We need to get you away from here. Out of the house. Now." I said franticly.

"Wait…why?"

"it's the full moon." I said sharply, looking straight at him. He gasped.

"I… oh….ok…" he said. He grabbed his coat and we walked toward the door.

"We'll be back tomorrow." I said. Joe nodded and Nick kept a confused look. I took Kevin's hand and led him toward the car. He got in and I drove to where I told him. We drove to a hotel and quickly went inside. Kevin sat down and looked up at me worried.

"What's going to happen?!" He asked franticly.

"You're a lycan. it's a full moon. You'll show your true form and you'll probably have to hunt. I didn't want you near the house when it happens."

"Why did you come?"

"Because I can handle you."

"Why not Joe? You both did the same thing, right?"

"I didn't want him seeing you like this. Its… Its hard on people when they realize it."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Well… if you fall asleep, you'll change. If you don't, you'll be fine. Its only a one night thing." I said.

"So… I just won't fall asleep!" He said. I shrugged.

"Its not certain." I said. "You can stay in the bedroom. I'll lock it, and so if your do fall asleep, you won't be able to get out."

"I'll try not to…." he said. I nodded and shoved him into the bedroom. I shut the door and locked it. I slumped down onto the couch and sighed. I just waited. I fell asleep.

I woke in a start to someone banging on the door. Not Kevin's door. The front door. I jumped up.

"Kevin?" I asked him, seeing if he was ok.

"Yeah?"

"Just checking." I said. I looked in the looking hole and saw two men standing in front of the door. Not old men. 25 year olds. I put the chain on and opened the door. I looked up at them. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"We've been following you. We need to extinguish him." The man on the left said. I gasped.

"Who are you with?" I asked in a alerted voice.

"No one."

"I'm serious. Who sent you? The Lycans? The Immortals? Vampires?!" I asked.

"We're human." The second one said.

"Shit. Hunters." I muttered to myself.

"Stop protecting him. You need to get out of here before you get hurt." he said. I sighed.

"Let me explain first. You have to promise you won't kill him." I said.

"Fine." The second one said. I nodded and let them in. I walked back to the middle part of the room.

"Why are you protecting him? How do you even know about werewolves?" The first one asked I scoffed.

"Werewolves. Such a immature word." I muttered. I noticed the second, younger one staring at my mouth as I spoke. The first one was to stupid to notice it.

"You aren't human, are you?" He asked. I looked to him and shook my head.

"What?!" the first one asked.

"She has fangs." The second one said.

"I don't hunt humans. You have no reason to kill me." I said sharply.

"You're a hazard."

"My only rift is with Lycans."

"Then why are you protecting him?"

"He's… he's like my brother. Its my fault he's like this." I said.

"And what makes you think that?"

"I turned his brother. Then he and his other brother were hunted by revenge of being death dealers, and he got bit." I explained. The second one nodded. "I haven't seen any human hunters in a while… interesting."

"I have never see a non demon vampire before." the second one said.

"Well, I'm guessing you heard about the gate?" The second one sighed and nodded. I noticed something going through his head.

"_It was my fault." _I heard him think. I grinned, enough to show my teeth.

"You know. You were there, weren't you?" the first one got alerted and held a gun up to me.

"Yes." The second one said.

"Look, hun. You best keep to hunting demons. My war and yours shouldn't cross paths. I don't mess with demons, and you shouldn't mess with us VS's." I said.

"VS's?"

"Virus Species. We're effected by viruses that make out internal makeup mutated. We aren't demons. Closer to humans. Vampires. Lycans. Immortals. Our war is a dominancy race."

"How old are you?!" The first one cried out. I shrugged.

"Fifteen." I said smiling.

"And how long have you been 15?" The second one asked.

"Quite a while.

"Lilly!? Who are you talking to? What's going on?" I heard Kevin ask. I sighed.

"Nobody, Kevin. Its fine. Don't fall asleep." I snapped at him.

"OK…." He said.

"WHo is he?"

"Ever heard of Kevin Jonas?" I asked. The second one's eyes widened. He nodded. "Now you know why I didn't kill him on sight."

"You… wow. So many people must hate you."

"You have no idea."

"Who the hell is Kevin Jonas!?

* * *

Lol. Supernatural references up the wazoo.


	17. Its Starting

sorry i like... fell off the earth.

i got sick, and cause of the chemo, i have like... no immunes system, therefore making it hard to get better. Meh.

lol,

hope you like it.

love ya,

livi

* * *

Kevin eventually did fall asleep unfortunately. He was ok, and didn't get out, but he told me afterward it was terrifying, and he hated it. I knew that he would. He said he could see what he was doing, but had no control over his body, which had become a wolf like creature. I didn't see him, but that's what he told me.

We drove up to the house the night after. Kevin had scratches all over his arms, legs and face, and looked like he did when he first was attacked. He was acting very scared in a general sense. We both stopped at the door. I looked at him worried.

"Are you ok?" He shrugged. He looked very lifeless.

"I guess." He said quietly. "I just have to get used to it, right?"

"Yeah." I said. He turned to the door and opened it. We walked inside and saw everyone in the living room. They all looked to us. Kevin shuffled in front of me until I whispered to him to stop. He stopped. He turned to me and raised his eyebrows. "Kevin, why don't you go get some sleep." He sighed and nodded. He shuffled up the stairs and disappeared into his room. I looked back to everyone and walked into the room.

"Lilly, what happened?!" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Full moon." I said. I sat down on the couch next to Joe and sighed. I turned to Joe. "Hunters were following us." Joe's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really. I got rid of them, but… I can't help but think this isn't over."

"What do you mean, it isn't over?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"The war." I said quietly.

"You…. I mean…. Vampires are involved in the war?" I sighed.

"Not the war in Iraq. The Vampire-Lycan war. it's a blood race that's been raging for the past thousand years. It had started coming to an end over the past century, But I think something big is coming. Something… that could end it." I said from face to face of the four other people in the room.

"Maybe you should go see Alexander. Tell him about your suspicions." Joe said.

"No. Alex wouldn't bother seeing me." I responded sighing. Joe shook his head.

"Lilly, he's your brother. He loves you. Just go see him." I sighed and shrugged.

--

Joe and I walked into the mansion early the next night. I found Alex and pushed him into a empty room.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"Something isn't right." His eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Its coming." I whispered sharply. Suddenly, we heard a large crash downstairs. Alex gasped.

"Go get as many of the young ones as you can and get out… fast." he snapped, rushing toward the door. I stopped him. I turned to Joe.

"Joe, you get them, and take them to your house. Keep them safe. I'll stay here." I said.

"No! Lilly, I'm not letting you--" Joe protested

"Your stronger than I am. You can protect them better. Take the minors into the tunnels and go as fast as you can. I'll be fine." He couldn't protest any longer. He nodded and ran out. I looked back to Alex.

"Your bravery is foolish, you know that?"

"Its not bravery. Its fear."

--

No POV

Withing thirty minutes, complete chaos had started.

Joe ran down the hall towards the younger vampire's rooms. He saw one door lying open and saw three young girls and boys slaughtered over the beds. He winced and continued on.

It had started.

He went into the next room and found Miley sitting Oliver's room over his body. She looked up to Joe and gasped.

"We have to get out. Come on." Joe snapped. Miley shuddered and nodded. Joe took her hand and ran toward the last room. There was a girl sitting in the closet. Age close to 8. He picked her up and took her and Miley out toward the secret passages.

In a hour, the three made there way out and into the darkness, three miles from the mansion. Joe led the two girls to the Jonas house. He led them inside and they both sat on the couch. Nick and Kevin came down the stairs and looked to them.

"Joe? What happened? Where's Lilly?!" Kevin asked urgently. Joe looked up at them with a lifelessly worried look.

"It started…" He whispered.

Nick's eyes widened.

"Joe, where's Lilly…?"

"She… she's fighting…" He said. "I'm going back…" He said. He looked to Miley. "Miley, can you stay here and watch Charlotte?" He asked guestering to the small vampire sitting next to Miley. She nodded. Joe started toward the door.

"Joe! We're coming too!" Kevin said as the two followed Joe.

"No. You two aren't trained. Stay here, and protect the girls. I've been waiting for this for months. I'll be back…"

And Joe disappeared.

Miley turned to Nick and Kevin. She jumped up. And stood in front of them.

"Aren't you two the Jonas Brothers?" She asked. Nick and Kevin shrugged and nodded. "I'm a big fan. You two are still human, right?" They glanced to each other, then to Miley. They both shook their heads. Miely groaned.

"Vampires? Really? God, Lilly couldn't just leave you guys alone…" Miley muttered.

"We aren't vampires." Nick said. Miley's head shot up to them.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a immortal." Nick said.

"Lycan." Miley gasped. She took one step back.

"Oh…"

"Please don't hate us for it…" Nick said in a shy, innocent and convincing voice. Miley stared at him in awe. She was completely entranced by him. And then she realized that she was standing in front of the boy she's had a complete crush on.

Oh, god.

--

I walked up to the house. It was terrifyingly silent. I opened the door and saw the house was in disarray. Bodies of dead Lycans and dead Vampires. Alex ran into sight. I gasped. He looked to me with a worried look. Alex waved one hand for me to follow. I nodded and followed him. He led me into a room where there was a body laying on the floor, a large blood wound coming from her stomach. I gasped.

It was Lilly.


	18. Sparkling Skin

heyz

what up?

yeah. this is awesome.

and noz shez not dead.

wow...whats with the z'z?

lolz

this is dedicated to ben.

cause he's awesome.

and emilie lurvs him.

loltehehe.

byesies.

love ya,

livi

* * *

I gasped and ran to her side. She was almost lifeless. I held her in my arms. She stirred and looked up at me with lazy eyes.

"Hey, kid." She whispered.

"Hey…" I said. She smiled weakly.

"Take care of Miley for me. She's my friend, and she'll need it." She said.

"What? Lilly, no. Flesh wounds can't kill vampires!" I cried out. Lilly nodded and closed her eyes.

"Its not the wound." Alex said. I looked to him. "it's the bullet. The Lycans somehow got their hands on acidic bullets… Its like our silver. Completely lethal. It goes into the bloodstream… and…" I looked back to Lilly.

"Can we do anything?"

"No. I took out the bullet, but the acid was liquids, so there's no getting it out."

"I mean can we do anything to her…"

"What do you mean?" I gasped and realized what could save her. I picked her up into my arms and turned to Alex.

"I have a plan." I said. "I can save her. I just have to get her home before she goes under…" I muttered. Alex nodded.

"Fine. Do what you can, but don't be disappointed when she dies."

--

I ran to my house as fast as possible with Lilly in my arms. I bolted through the door and saw everyone standing around waiting in the kitchen. They looked to me and gasped. Nick and Kevin approached me as I set Lilly down on the couch.

"What happened?!" Kevin asked.

"Acidic bullets. it's a vampire's silver. She's dieing." I said standing up and looking at them.

"What are you going to do?" Nick asked.

"Not what I'm going to do. You have to." I started. Nick gave me a terrified look.

"What? Joe, what are you talking about?"

"I'm just a vampire. I can't save her, but if she's affected by another virus, it would combine the two species into a hybrid. It would save her." I explained.

"Joe… you don't mean… your not seriously asking me to…" Nick tried to say looking down at her.

"Kevin can't do it either. He's Lycan, and it would kill her. Immortal and vampire's bloods are close enough for the effect to combine." I said.

"Joe, I can't… I don't even know how to."

"You just bite her. On the neck."

"NO… I mean… I couldn't…" Nick continued to protest. I sighed and looked at him.

"Nick, she's dying… Please. Just… do this for me… I don't think I can survive without her…" I said looking at him with a guilty look. Nick sighed and looked down at her. He nodded. He came to my side and looked to me nervously.

"What do I do?" He asked. I sighed.

"Its just a bite. You'll be able to tell when it happens." I said. Nick sighed and nodded. He and I knelt down to her side. He tilted her head to the side so her neck was accessible. He took a deep breath and looked at her. He leaned toward her neck and opened his mouth. His thin, perfectly white immortal teeth pierced her skin and her dark crimson blood seeped out onto her skin and his lips. I could feel the jealously raging inside of me as he bit her, but held back saying anything. I watched carefully as his teeth grazed her white skin and his lips touched her blood. I sighed. Nick closed his eyes and pulled away from her. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and grimaced. He turned to me and looked guilty.

"I think… I…she…" he tried continuing but he had caught the taste of Lilly's blood in his mouth. He winced at the taste. "I don't know how you guys like that stuff…" He said. We laughed.

"It tastes good to us." I said. Nick nodded.

Suddenly, Lilly stirred. I turned to her and Nick stepped out of the way. I held her hand as her eyes opened slightly. She looked around tiredly and looked to me. I smiled.

"But…" She started weakly. "I'm supposed to be dead…"

"You really think I'd let something like a little acidic bullet get between us?" I said smiling. Lilly smiled weakly.

"What did you do?" She asked. I glanced up to Nick and then back down to Lilly.

"Nick bit you. I figured the immortal and vampire combination would rule out the acidic allergy."

"And it worked?" I nodded. She smiled weakly and I sighed. I leaned in towards her and laid a kiss on her lips. She smiled as I pulled away. She shifted and tired sitting up. I held her down.

"Rest. We can take care of it tomorrow." I whispered to her. She sighed and nodded. Her eyes closed. I picked her up into my arms and carried her up to her bed. I lay her down and covered her small, cold body with blankets. I closed the door and stepped downstairs. I found everyone in the kitchen.

My parents. Miley, Charlotte, Nick and Kevin. I sighed.

"Is Lilly gonna be ok?" Charlotte asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I think she's going to be fine." I said. I sighed and sat down at the table. Everyone's thoughts rushed into my head, as to the fact that was very unfocused. My forehead erupted in a burning sensation and a headache grew over me. I held my head in my hands and groaned in frustriation.

"Do you think you could all maybe think a little less!? You giving me a migraine!" I shouted in frustration. My parents gave me a confused look.

"Joe, what are you talking about?" My mom asked. I sighed.

"Joe can read minds. Vampire thing." Nick aided. I looked up to her and nodded.

"Sweetie, why don't you get some rest. You've been through a lot tonight, too. Go lie with Lilly. Just relax. The bad part is over." She said in a calming voice. I couldn't help but agree with her. The fighting was over. The war was coming to an end.

I sighed. I looked up to my mom and nodded. I stood up.

"Yeah. I'll do that." I said.

"Sleep well, son." Dad said. I smiled weakly at my family and turned toward the living room. I walked up the stairs and toward Lilly's room. I opened the door and walked inside. She was sleeping silently in the bed and I smiled at her innocence. I lay down next to her and pulled the covers over me. I wrapped my arms around her bodice and breathed in her scent. I drifted to sleep.

I woke to a burning sensation on my left arm. I gasped and shot up. I looked to my arm and noticed it was bright red and spotted with 2nd degree burns. I sighed and moaned in pain. I suddenly looked at Lilly.

It was sunlight that had burnt me, coming from the window, where somehow a crack of light escaped the black curtains. The sunlight fell just over her hips, where her t-shirt was slightly pushed up revealing her pale skin. Her skin sparkled in the sunlight. I smiled at her.

Hold a sec.

She… why isn't she burning?!


	19. Human?

this is the most fun to write.

sorry i havent' been updating other stories.

byesies.

livi

* * *

I looked her over and gasped.

She… she isn't buring. How? I mean… she's highly allergic to sunlight. It was burning me. Why is she ok? I… oh my god.

Nick's bite…

I bolted up and out to the hallway, where I turned and found Nick's door. I knocked loudly. Nothing. I sighed and opened the door. Nick was sleeping soundly in his bed. I groaned and went up to him. I shook him violently and he woke. He looked at me terrified.

"JOe? What the…?!" He whispered loudly. I sighed and tried calming myself.

"Nick, I need you to do something for me." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I need you to bite me." I said. Nick just stared at me like I was insane. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

"Wait… repeat that once for me?" He said, still staring.

"Like you did with Lilly. I need you to bite me." He sighed.

"So you actually just said that." he said dumbfounded. I nodded. "Care to explain why you want me to suffer through more blood tastings?" He asked.

"Well…" I started. I stood up and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. He begrudgingly followed me to Lilly's doorway and I cracked open the door. He looked inside and gasped. I shut the door and looked to him. "That's why. I think when you bit her… it took away the sunlight allergy…"

"Wow… so…"

"I want that too."

"Joe, really? Then you wouldn't be the same cool nighttime vampire anymore." He said laughing.

"Nick, shut up. You wouldn't know how much I miss the sun. The beach. Daytime. I'd give anything to be able to sit on a beach with Lilly for a day." I said. "Even all my cool vampire powers."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. So… will you?" I asked. Nick shrugged.

"I guess… but… I mean… are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, I don't even know if it'll take my powers away."

"Right. Well. Um… Can you…" He said motioning to my neck. I nodded and shifted my head to the side. He sighed and moved toward me. He leaned in to my neck and opened his mouth. His sharp teeth sunk into my flesh and I could feel my cold blood drip out. It burned so much, I could hardly stand it. I began shaking from it. Once he was done, Nick pulled away and looked at me. He wiped his mouth and grimaced.

"Dude, I swear. If I have to do that one more time… I'll go insane…" He spat.

"What are you two doing?" I heard Kevin ask. Nick and I turned to see him standing at his doorway.

"Um… Nick was just biting me." I said, and immediately realizing how strange it sounded.

"And why was Nick biting you?"

"Cause he asked me to." Nick said.

"And why did you ask him to?!" Kevin asked impatiently.

"SO… I can go out into the sun. With Lilly. She can now… from Nick's bite."

"Oh. Well… go back to bed. Its to early for this crap." Nick scoffed at Kevin's annoyance of us and laughed.

"Someone must be near their time of the month…" Nick muttered. I glared at him. He didn't know he was referencing Kevin's full moon problem.

"Not cool, man." I said.

"What? I was kidding." Nick said.

"Its not funny when you actually have a monthly problem, Nick." Kevin snapped, as he turned and closed his door with a slam. I sighed and turned to the door.

"Kev's right. Go back to bed, Nick. " I said. "Thanks, I guess…" I said. I nodded to him and opened the door and shuffled inside. I lay down next to Lilly again and my eyes rested on her sun kissed hips. I sighed and smiled to myself. Lilly shifted to face me. She smiled weakly.

"Joseph, What did you do?" She asked, gracing her fingertips over Nick's bite.

"Um… I'll tell you later." I whispered. She nodded and kissed my cheek. I held her in my arms and sighed. "I love you, Lilly. You know that, right?"

"Yes. And I love you too." She said smiling at me.

"Lilly, If you could make one wish, what would it be?" I asked. She shrugged.

"To be able to sit on a beach in the sun with you." She whispered. I smiled.

"We should do that today." She looked up at me confused.

"What?"

"Today. We should go to the beach and sit in the sun." I said.

"Joe, you know we can't do that…."

"What's stopping us?" I asked smiling. She looked at me like I was insane.

"Maybe the idea that the sun 'll burn us on the spot?" She said. I laughed. I glanced down to her hip where the sun still sat quietly.

"How come you aren't burning, then?" I asked. She gave me a confuse look and glanced down to her hips. She gasped and jumped. She looked into it and was alerted, her eyes wide. She tested it with her hand as she stared at the sunlight. She looked to me with a terrified face.

"Joe, what 's going on?!" She asked franticly. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her lovingly.

"Relax, Lilly. Its ok. Its Nick's bite. It took away your sensitivity to sunlight." I explained. She wasn't calming down.

"What are you talking about?? I'm a vampire! I should be dead… Its… I mean… sunlight is lethal!!" She cried out. I sighed. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled.

"Not anymore…" I whispered to her. She started to calm down. Her eyes darted around. He was nervous. I'd never really seen her nervous. I looked at her. "Lilly, calm down… Its ok…"

"No… I mean… Joe, I haven't seen light in four hundred years. Its not like I can just… Accept this!" She cried out. I sighed. She pulled the blankets over her head and she groaned.

"Lilly… I…"

"Just leave me alone, Joe." She spat. I sighed. I stood up and made my way over to the door.

"I love you, Lilly." I whispered. I opened the door and went into my room. Nick and I shared a room. I walked inside and sighed. I fell into my bed and groaned again. Nick looked to me.

"What's your problem?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Lilly freaked."

"Over what?"

"The sunlight thing."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Just let her be for a little while. She'll be ok." He said knowingly.

"Yeah. That whole-immortal-genius-boy thing is starting to get old." I said. Nick smirked and lay back down. I fell into my pillows and fell asleep for a while.

--

Lilly's POV.

I kept staring at it. Occasionally, I'd test it with my hand, but every time, it wouldn't do anything. I didn't burn. Just warmth. It gave me the same warmth Joe gave me when he hugged me. Safety warmth. It felt like it was protecting me. Joe had that effect, and now, so did sunlight.

But…

It wasn't possible.

I'd been a vampire for much to long to be able for my blood to bind like that. Now that I realize it, I should be dead right now. Nick's bite would have either killed me or done nothing.

So, one, how am I alive…

And two, why am I not burnt?

I sunk into my bed and sighed.

Why was I such a jerk to Joe?

Suddenly, my stomach lurched. I sighed. I was really hungry. But, what was strange was that it wasn't the normal feeling I got when I was hungry. Normally, I would lose focus, get headaches and my senses went out of whack, making my nose incredibly keen. Now, my stomach just felt empty. I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. My feet hit the ground and I stood up. I stretched out my arms and headed toward the door. I opened it and suddenly fell to the ground in a thud. I groaned. I never fell, I was graceful, so how did that happen? I sighed and sat up. I looked to my elbows, only to find large blue bruises covering them.

"_Vampires can't get bruises…" _I thought.

"They can't?" I heard Joe ask. MY head shot up to his voice's origin and I saw him standing at the top of the stairs.

"How did you hear that?" I asked. Vampires can't read other vampires minds. So… how is this…

"Didn't you just say that?" He asked. He helped me up and I shook my head.

"No, I thought it."

"What? Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded again. He gave me a confused look. He shrugged and looked my elbows over. "How did you do this?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I just like… fell through the door. I opened it and lost my footing." I said.

"Really? I don't think I've ever seen you fall…" He said dazedly.

"Joe, I can't remember ever falling…"

"Weird…" I suddenly realized the only possible reason for all of the events. I gasped.

"OH my god... Oh my god… oh my god…" I said it over and over and started breathing heavily. Joe stopped me by resting his hands on my shoulders. He turned me to face him and gave me a calming look.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" He asked. I sighed.

"Joe, that bite shouldn't have done what it did." I whispered. Suddenly, Nick and Kevin appeared.

"Lilly, are you ok?" Kevin asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know anymore…" I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. I sighed.

"Think something." I said. Nick shrugged and everything was silent for a second. "Nick, think something now."

"I am!" He said.

"He is… Lilly, what's wrong?" Joe asked. I froze and felt my entire body go numb. I gasped slowly.

"I'm… human…"

* * *

ps...

joe is hybrid imortal/vampire.

not human.


	20. And Then We Held Hands

My words created a long silence. I couldn't possibly wrap my mind around it. Joe stared at me in disbelief. I sighed, and hung my head. I turned toward the door and was about to go through it, but Joe stopped me. He turned me towards him.

"Lilly, what do you mean your human?"

"I don't know how… but… Joe, Nick's bite would have killed me or done nothing. And it didn't. And… now I'm not graceful, and the sun didn't burn me… and I have these bruises and I'm really really hungry, and its not like… blood thirsty. My stomach is just like…hungry. For food. And… I can't read minds anymore! Joe, I'm human!" I cried out. I burst into tears and buried my head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"Its going to be ok, Lilly…" He whispered in my ear. I looked up to him and sighed.

"Joe, I don't know how to be a human…" I said quietly, looking down. Joe smiled at me. I gave him an annoyed look.

"Why are you smiling?!" I asked.

"Your human…"

"Yes. I know. It sucks…"

"No, I mean… Your human. I like you as a human." He said smiling. I blushed. "I've also never seen you as a human…." He finished.

"That's cause the last time was a while before your great grandparents were being though up." I muttered. He laughed. He smiled at me, his arms still around me. "But… I'm a human… you don't hate me?"

"Lilly, I love you. Why would you think that I'd hate you?"

"Cause… I'm human…"

"Lilly. Shut up." He said. He smiled and kissed me. I blushed again. "Now, you said you were hungry?" He asked. I shrugged, then nodded. "You should probably go downstairs and have breakfast." I said calmly.

"Eat?"

"Yes."

"Human food?"

"Yes. That's kind of the point. Considering you are, ya know, human." He said mockingly. I scoffed.

"Joe, its not funny." I said.

"Yeah. It is, actually." He said smiling. I groaned and softly punched his shoulder. "I'm kidding." He muttered. "Now, come on. You will actually have to eat some time." He said smiling. He took my hand and turned to Nick and Kevin. The four of us walked downstairs and we saw Mr. and Mrs. Jonas in the kitchen. They looked at Joe and I confused.

"Lilly? Joe?" Mrs. Jonas asked in disbelief. "You two shouldn't be down here…" She said in a worried voice.

"Its ok, mom." Joe started. "It doesn't affect us anymore." I nodded. We all sat down at the table with the Jonas'.

"Why doesn't it effect you?" Mr. Jonas asked. Joe looked to me nervously.

"I'm a human." I whispered.

"What?"

"Human." Joe said.

"Something happened with Nick's bite." Kevin said.

"Oh. Well…"

"Do you guys have anything for her to eat?" Joe asked. Mrs. Jonas smiled.

"Of course. What would you like?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know… I mean… um… I haven't actually had food in a while, so I don't know what I would like." I said uneasily.

"Well, do you remember what you had when you were a human?" She asked. I shrugged.

"It was 1408. I think there was bread." I said quietly. "And maybe some meat."

"Right… well, how about some eggs?"

"Um… ok, I guess." I said uneasily. She nodded and went to the stovetop where I saw a pan of yellow mess sitting there. She put some onto a plate and brought it toward me. She set it down in front of me and smiled. I smiled weakly at her and looked down at the plate. It looked disgusting. Why humans enjoyed eating this trash, I'll never understand. I picked up the fork at moved it around the place. I glanced up at Joe and realized everyone was staring at me. I looked around nervously. "Um… can you guys stop staring at me?" I asked uneasily.

"Sorry…" Joe said. I stuck the prongs of the fork into a piece of the yellow substance and held it near my mouth. I sighed and stuck it into my mouth. At first, my mouth felt really dusty and gross, but then the warmth of the food. It tasted good. Like, really good. Amazing actually. I smiled.

"Wow. This is so good!" I cried out. I looked up to everyone and saw their faces. They all laughed at me. I giggled and speared another piece of the egg.

"I'm glad you like it." Mrs. Jonas said.

--

After we ate breakfast, Joe included, - he had some packaged blood that he brought back from the coven a few weeks prior - Joe, Nick, Kevin and I sat in the living room.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Joe said. His arm was wrapped around me, and we both sat on the couch. Nick and Kevin were on other chairs.

"What?"

"If we wanted to, you know, we could get the band back together. I mean, the only thing stopping us was the whole sunlight thing." He said.

"Yeah. We could…" Nick said.

"Guys, I don't know about that…" Kevin said. "I mean, what about me?"

"Well, we wouldn't play on full moons." Joe said.

"Well, yeah. That'd be great. I can just imagine it now. 'Sorry about Kevin being a scary black wolf, its just his time of the month!' " Nick said. Kevin and I glared at him. "Sorry. Last Kevin's time of the month joke. I swear." Nick said. I laughed.

"Well, it wouldn't be that hard. I mean, its not like it'd be hard to hide it." Joe said.

"Or you could just tell the truth." I said. All three of them looked at me like I was completely insane.

"What?!" They said in unison.

"The war is over. I'm sick of hiding."

--

I walked into the chaotic looking mansion that night. I walked inside to see Alex had cleared the bodies from everywhere and it was clean. He appeared at the top of the head staircase in the middle of the foyer.

"Lilly?" He asked smiling. He came down the stairs and toward me. We hugged. "How are you feeling?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Very… mortal." I said grimacing at the thought.

"What?"

"I'm kind of… human." I said wincing. He smiled.

"Wow…" He said. "That's… great." He smiled at me. He was happy for me. "So, what are you doing here? Why aren't you sitting on a beach somewhere?" He asked.

"Alex, we have to finish this."

"Oh. That's why." he said.

"You know it needs to be done."

"See, it really doesn't. Why can't we just live in peace? Why don't you just run off and be happy as a human. Live your life."

"Because. I care about you. And Joe, and Nick and Kevin and Miley and Charlotte. And Joe said that he'd turn me when I'm 18, so its effecting me in every way. We have to do this." He sighed. Then, looked down and nodded.

"Fine. We'll leave tomorrow night. The jet leaves at 7 at LAX. Bring them. Don't be late."

--

We flew to Washington the next night. We arrived there at exactly 8:00. PM. We went into his office and Alex started talking.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked.

"My name is Alexander. I'm here to offer you a deal, Mr. President."

"I don't take bribes."

"Its not a bribe. it's a offer. Peace."

"Peace? With whom?"

"Immortals, Lycans and Vampires." Alex said. The President looked up to us.

"Aren't you the Jonas brothers?" He asked them.

"They are. And they represent the virus species. Vampires, Lycans and Immortals. Our war has ended. We want to stop hiding. We want to be known." Alexander said.

"And how would you like to make this applicable?"

"You'd make a speech…"

--

"Ladies and Gentleman of the United States, I'm pleased to be sharing this information with you. In past years, and past presidents, it has been hidden from view of the public, but I feel that now it is no longer dangerous for the safety of our nation, we can handle it.

In the undergrounds, and forests, and dark places of your towns, and cities and states, people live. These people are like us in many ways, but they aren't quite the same. They are known to each other as Lycans, Immortals and Vampires.

Three subspecies of human that have been living in fear of us. I believe that the citizens of the unites states should be able to accept these people into our communities without fear, but hope that it can make us stronger as a nation, and that it will teach us about unity, as a whole. The people are known to us as fictional creatures, but they are very real.

Lycans, more commonly known as werewolves, are misunderstood beasts who are under a terrible curse.

Immortals are like elves, or at least the JRToilken adaptation of elves. They are intelligent creatures, that I know will help us in the scientific department.

And last are Vampires. These elegant night crawlers aren't quite what we believe…."

I glanced to Joe. He smiled widly at me.

And then we held hands.

* * *

lalalala.

**THE END!!**

muahahah

so, do you guys want a sequel?

cause i have mad awesome ideas.

any takers?

i gots a name and i started writing it for fun, but if you want it, i'll be sure to put it up.

love ya,

livi


	21. Socrates In Love

Hey!, GO CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL TO THIS CALLED:

SOCRATES IN LOVE.

NOW!

GO!

WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?


End file.
